Twins
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: {END CHAPTER}[Gnti Penname dr EvilFoodSnow2] Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya? A HaeHyuk Fanfiction! CHAP 9 UP! AYEYE SIDERS GET OUT! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Author : EvilFoodSnow a.k.a Ayu Evitasari Cesarini**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N : Hyukjae : Rambut blonde ; Spencer : Rambut Cokelat keemasan**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**Start!**

**.**

Seorang _pemuda_ berparas tampan tampak menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sesekali mata teduh itu melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Menikmati makan siang yang mereka lakukan dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"_Waeyo _Hae_~ya_? Kenapa melirikku seperti itu?"

Donghae─_pemuda _tampan itu, tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya _pemuda _manis itu dengan cengiran bodohnya, tidak menyangka kalau kegiatannya dari tadi─melirik kekasihnya itu diam-diam─tertangkap basah.

"Ah itu… tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ringan. Diminum kembali jus jeruk miliknya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kantin.

Spencer─pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil. Kembali menyuap makanan pesanannya, berusaha mengacuhkan Donghae yang lagi-lagi meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Terlihat sendu, lembut, sayang, dan… bersalah? Entahlah…

"Hae~ya,"

"Y-ya?" Donghae tergagap, sedikit kaget dengan Spencer yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada masalah? Kenapa dari tadi kau melirikku seperti itu?"

"Ahaha… tidak ada. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu, _dear_." _Pemuda _bermata teduh itu tertawa garing, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja walau jelas Spencer tahu bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan _pemuda _itu. Kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku?" selidik Spencer. Dan Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pasrah, kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Donghae sendiri kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, memperhatikan isi kantin. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi beban pikirannya. Selain kekasihnya, tentunya.

Kedua mata itu bertemu pandang, saling mengirimkan sinyal keterkejutan, dan berakhir dengan senyuman manis yang diberikan oleh lawan saling tatap Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya balas tersenyum, membiarkan matanya tetap mengarah kepada pemuda manis itu yang sekarang terlihat bergabung bersama teman-temannya lain. Sibuk bersenda gurau dengan riuhnya.

Pemuda brunette itu menghela nafas pelan, kembali diarahkan tatapannya pada Spencer yang masih sibuk dengan acara makan siangnya.

"Dear, aku duluan, oke? Hari ini aku masih ada kuliah. Tunggu aku ditempat biasa. Aku mencintaimu." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, mencium kening Spencer yang dibalas gumaman mengiyakan dari pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu yang mengiringi kepergiannya diam-diam.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Berhenti menatap pemuda _temanmu _itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae tersentak saat Kyuhyun mengomentarinya dengan nada tajam. Diberikannya senyum manis yang membuat pemuda maniak game itu menghela nafas. Bingung dengan tingkah yang dimiliki senior sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tatapanku tidak terlihat menyedihkan, Kyu." elak Hyukjae riang.

"Lalu apa? Patah hati?" sindir Kyuhyun ringan.

Hyukjae tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak apa. Hanya dengan melihatnya sudah lebih cukup untukku."

"Kau itu aneh hyung," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Dia sudah mempunyai Spencer─kembaranmu, kau ingat? Jangan berharap apapun lagi padanya."

"Aku tahu," Hyukjae berkata dengan nada _sing a song_nya. "Tapi aku hanya melihatnya, kan? Tidak berharap apapun lagi." _Kecuali jika dia tidak terus-terusan memberikan perhatian seperti itu padaku._

"Melihat juga sama saja kau mengharapkannya, hyung babo!" dengus Kyuhyun lagi. "Berhenti melihatnya, dan coba cari orang lain. Pria itu bukan hanya dia saja."

_'__Tapi yang aku bisa lihat hanya dia saja.' _Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh lidahnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu, atau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan memblokir apapun tentang Donghae dari hidupnya.

Yeah… Lee Donghae. Pemuda _charming_ yang sukses membuatnya terpesona di awal pertama mereka bertemu. Berkat sifatnya yang baik, ramah serta mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, membuat mereka menjadi cepat akrab dan berujung dengan Hyukjae yang diam-diam menyukai pemuda berambut brunette itu.

Dan kesalahan fatalnya adalah saat ia membiarkan Donghae mengenal Spencer, kembarannya yang baik dan juga menyenangkan. Pemuda brunette itu dengan gampangnya terjatuh dalam pesona Spencer, serta dengan beruntungnya bisa mendapatkan kembarannya itu dengan mudah. Mengingat Spencer─mungkin─juga balas menyukai pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk menerima Donghae dengan senang hati. Entahlah, Spencer sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama Donghae dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

Jadi intinya, sekarang ia harus bisa merelakan pemuda brunette itu dengan kembarannya dan mengikuti saran Kyuhyun, mencoba mencintai pria lain. Atau mungkin…

"Hei hyung, bagaimana kalau kau dan aku berpacaran saja?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae melotot bingung, menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang seringaian setan andalannya.

"Kau dan aku, kita pacaran. Tenang, itu hanya bohongan. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat respon pemuda ikan itu dengan 'status barumu' itu?"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Aku kira ini tidak akan berhasil, Kyu." Hyukjae mengeluh pelan, melirik setiap orang yang menatap mereka berdua─dia dengan Kyuhyun─dengan pandangan penasaran. Jelas, karena Kyuhyun saat ini sedang terang-terangan menggenggam tangannya di depan umum. Biasanya pemuda berambut ikal itu akan mengerjainya, bukan melakukan hal seintim ini.

"Kita belum melihat Donghae." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Diberikannya senyum paling manis─atau tepatnya seringaian?─saat melihat pria yang dari tadi dicarinya sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Pasang akting terbaikmu, _hyung_." Bisiknya cepat.

"Heh?" Hyukjae butuh berpuluh detik untuk menyerap perintah Kyuhyun, tepat saat Donghae tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan tampang sedikit kaget.

"Hyukkie~"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Hyukjae. "Hai _hyung_?" Tersenyum─menyeringai─setelahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangan mereka berdua, berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae tanpa terlihat mencolok sama sekali.

"Aah, selamat." Bibir Donghae menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat, mengacak rambut blonde Hyukjae sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Longlast, ya?"

"Terimakasih, hyung." Kyuhyun mewakili Hyukjae sambil merekahkan senyum termanisnya. Tahu dengan baik bagaimana perasaan Hyungnya saat itu.

Sakit? Tentu saja! Apalagi saat kau mengharapkan orang yang memberimu selamat dan doa itu adalah orang yang paling kau harapkan untuk menentang hubunganmu ini.

Hyukjae berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, memberikan pria berambut brunette itu sebuah senyuman tulus─yang terkesan memaksa di mata Kyuhyun─sebelum membalas ucapan pria itu. "Terimakasih, Hae." Lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari koridor kampus. Meninggalkan Donghae yang memasang wajah tak mengerti sambil terus menatap kepergian pemuda blonde itu dengan 'pacar barunya'.

"Kau itu kenapa malah menarikku pergi sih, _hyung_? Kita kan belum memanas-manasi pria mirip ikan itu!" protes Kyuhyun sebal. Dilepaskannya tautan tangannya pada tangan Hyukjae, bersedekap dada sambil terus memelototi Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangku taman dekat koridor.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak akan berhasil. Liat saja responnya? Dia malah menyelamati kita kan?" sahut Hyukjae pelan.

"Itu belum seberapa, hyung. Mungkin saja dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi! Kau itu cepat sekali putus asanya."

"Maafkan aku." Hyukjae menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini memang salahnya, begitu cepat terbawa emosi dan membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae lalu membawa pemuda blonde itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, hyung. Maaf karena aku sudah memaksamu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Cicit Hyukjae pelan, membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu yang mengawasinya dari balik tembok koridor.

_"__Apa aku sudah terlalu terlambat, Hyukjae?" _

**TBC**

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Author : EvilFoodSnow a.k.a Ayu Evitasari Cesarini**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N : Hyukjae : Rambut blonde ; Spencer : Rambut Cokelat keemasan**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**Start!**

**.**

Seorang _pemuda_ berparas tampan tampak menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sesekali mata teduh itu melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Menikmati makan siang yang mereka lakukan dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"_Waeyo _Hae_~ya_? Kenapa melirikku seperti itu?"

Donghae─_pemuda _tampan itu, tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya _pemuda _manis itu dengan cengiran bodohnya, tidak menyangka kalau kegiatannya dari tadi─melirik kekasihnya itu diam-diam─tertangkap basah.

"Ah itu… tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ringan. Diminum kembali jus jeruk miliknya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kantin.

Spencer─pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil. Kembali menyuap makanan pesanannya, berusaha mengacuhkan Donghae yang lagi-lagi meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Terlihat sendu, lembut, sayang, dan… bersalah? Entahlah…

"Hae~ya,"

"Y-ya?" Donghae tergagap, sedikit kaget dengan Spencer yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada masalah? Kenapa dari tadi kau melirikku seperti itu?"

"Ahaha… tidak ada. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu, _dear_." _Pemuda _bermata teduh itu tertawa garing, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja walau jelas Spencer tahu bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan _pemuda _itu. Kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku?" selidik Spencer. Dan Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pasrah, kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Donghae sendiri kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, memperhatikan isi kantin. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi beban pikirannya. Selain kekasihnya, tentunya.

Kedua mata itu bertemu pandang, saling mengirimkan sinyal keterkejutan, dan berakhir dengan senyuman manis yang diberikan oleh lawan saling tatap Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya balas tersenyum, membiarkan matanya tetap mengarah kepada pemuda manis itu yang sekarang terlihat bergabung bersama teman-temannya lain. Sibuk bersenda gurau dengan riuhnya.

Pemuda brunette itu menghela nafas pelan, kembali diarahkan tatapannya pada Spencer yang masih sibuk dengan acara makan siangnya.

"Dear, aku duluan, oke? Hari ini aku masih ada kuliah. Tunggu aku ditempat biasa. Aku mencintaimu." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, mencium kening Spencer yang dibalas gumaman mengiyakan dari pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu yang mengiringi kepergiannya diam-diam.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Berhenti menatap pemuda _temanmu _itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae tersentak saat Kyuhyun mengomentarinya dengan nada tajam. Diberikannya senyum manis yang membuat pemuda maniak game itu menghela nafas. Bingung dengan tingkah yang dimiliki senior sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tatapanku tidak terlihat menyedihkan, Kyu." elak Hyukjae riang.

"Lalu apa? Patah hati?" sindir Kyuhyun ringan.

Hyukjae tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak apa. Hanya dengan melihatnya sudah lebih cukup untukku."

"Kau itu aneh hyung," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Dia sudah mempunyai Spencer─kembaranmu, kau ingat? Jangan berharap apapun lagi padanya."

"Aku tahu," Hyukjae berkata dengan nada _sing a song_nya. "Tapi aku hanya melihatnya, kan? Tidak berharap apapun lagi." _Kecuali jika dia tidak terus-terusan memberikan perhatian seperti itu padaku._

"Melihat juga sama saja kau mengharapkannya, hyung babo!" dengus Kyuhyun lagi. "Berhenti melihatnya, dan coba cari orang lain. Pria itu bukan hanya dia saja."

_'__Tapi yang aku bisa lihat hanya dia saja.' _Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh lidahnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu, atau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan memblokir apapun tentang Donghae dari hidupnya.

Yeah… Lee Donghae. Pemuda _charming_ yang sukses membuatnya terpesona di awal pertama mereka bertemu. Berkat sifatnya yang baik, ramah serta mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, membuat mereka menjadi cepat akrab dan berujung dengan Hyukjae yang diam-diam menyukai pemuda berambut brunette itu.

Dan kesalahan fatalnya adalah saat ia membiarkan Donghae mengenal Spencer, kembarannya yang baik dan juga menyenangkan. Pemuda brunette itu dengan gampangnya terjatuh dalam pesona Spencer, serta dengan beruntungnya bisa mendapatkan kembarannya itu dengan mudah. Mengingat Spencer─mungkin─juga balas menyukai pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk menerima Donghae dengan senang hati. Entahlah, Spencer sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama Donghae dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

Jadi intinya, sekarang ia harus bisa merelakan pemuda brunette itu dengan kembarannya dan mengikuti saran Kyuhyun, mencoba mencintai pria lain. Atau mungkin…

"Hei hyung, bagaimana kalau kau dan aku berpacaran saja?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae melotot bingung, menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang seringaian setan andalannya.

"Kau dan aku, kita pacaran. Tenang, itu hanya bohongan. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat respon pemuda ikan itu dengan 'status barumu' itu?"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Aku kira ini tidak akan berhasil, Kyu." Hyukjae mengeluh pelan, melirik setiap orang yang menatap mereka berdua─dia dengan Kyuhyun─dengan pandangan penasaran. Jelas, karena Kyuhyun saat ini sedang terang-terangan menggenggam tangannya di depan umum. Biasanya pemuda berambut ikal itu akan mengerjainya, bukan melakukan hal seintim ini.

"Kita belum melihat Donghae." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Diberikannya senyum paling manis─atau tepatnya seringaian?─saat melihat pria yang dari tadi dicarinya sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Pasang akting terbaikmu, _hyung_." Bisiknya cepat.

"Heh?" Hyukjae butuh berpuluh detik untuk menyerap perintah Kyuhyun, tepat saat Donghae tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan tampang sedikit kaget.

"Hyukkie~"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Hyukjae. "Hai _hyung_?" Tersenyum─menyeringai─setelahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangan mereka berdua, berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae tanpa terlihat mencolok sama sekali.

"Aah, selamat." Bibir Donghae menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat, mengacak rambut blonde Hyukjae sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Longlast, ya?"

"Terimakasih, hyung." Kyuhyun mewakili Hyukjae sambil merekahkan senyum termanisnya. Tahu dengan baik bagaimana perasaan Hyungnya saat itu.

Sakit? Tentu saja! Apalagi saat kau mengharapkan orang yang memberimu selamat dan doa itu adalah orang yang paling kau harapkan untuk menentang hubunganmu ini.

Hyukjae berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, memberikan pria berambut brunette itu sebuah senyuman tulus─yang terkesan memaksa di mata Kyuhyun─sebelum membalas ucapan pria itu. "Terimakasih, Hae." Lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari koridor kampus. Meninggalkan Donghae yang memasang wajah tak mengerti sambil terus menatap kepergian pemuda blonde itu dengan 'pacar barunya'.

"Kau itu kenapa malah menarikku pergi sih, _hyung_? Kita kan belum memanas-manasi pria mirip ikan itu!" protes Kyuhyun sebal. Dilepaskannya tautan tangannya pada tangan Hyukjae, bersedekap dada sambil terus memelototi Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangku taman dekat koridor.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak akan berhasil. Liat saja responnya? Dia malah menyelamati kita kan?" sahut Hyukjae pelan.

"Itu belum seberapa, hyung. Mungkin saja dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi! Kau itu cepat sekali putus asanya."

"Maafkan aku." Hyukjae menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini memang salahnya, begitu cepat terbawa emosi dan membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae lalu membawa pemuda blonde itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, hyung. Maaf karena aku sudah memaksamu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Cicit Hyukjae pelan, membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu yang mengawasinya dari balik tembok koridor.

_"__Apa aku sudah terlalu terlambat, Hyukjae?" _

**TBC**

Fanfiction chapter lanjutan setelah Pedofil ^^

Harap Review ya ^^

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins"**

**Author : EvilFoodSnow a.k.a Ayu Evitasari Cesarini**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**Start!**

**.**

_"__Malam Kurus~"_

"Donghae?" Hyukjae yang baru saja berniat menguap, langsung kembali mengatupkan bibirnya begitu tahu siapa yang meneleponnya tengah malam begini. Diliriknya id penelepon pada layar ponselnya, tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui tebakannya benar.

_"__Ya, ini aku. Buka matamu, Hyukjae."_ Donghae terkekeh diseberang sana, membuat Hyukjae langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Ikan babo!" protesnya tidak terima.

"_Apa? Aku tidak mengejekmu, kurus. Aku hanya menyuruhmu membuka matamu dan melihat siapa yang meneleponmu. Bukannya asal mengangkatnya seperti ini." _

Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae benar-benar ingin membunuh pria berwajah childis itu sekarang juga! Seenaknya saja dia mengatai dirinya kurus, memangnya badannya itu bagus apa?

"Lee Donghae, aku benar-benar ingin membakarmu sekarang juga! Cepat katakan apa maumu. Jangan mengangguku tengah malam begini!" desis Hyukjae berbahaya.

_"__Haha, oke oke. Aku tidak punya kemauan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol." _Sahut Donghae santai, tahu dengan jelas bahwa saat ini Hyukjae pasti sedang mengumpatinya karena mengganggu pemuda manis itu diwaktu tidurnya yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau mau mengobrol besok saja! Kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah? Kalau mau mengobrol sana dengan Spencer. Jangan mengangguku!"

_"__Tidak mau."_

Baiklah Lee Hyukjae, tahan emosimu sekarang atau kau akan melemparkan ponselmu ke sudut tembok akibat jawaban seenak perut yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda menyebalkan itu. Tapi setidaknya itu ide bagus juga agar pria ikan itu tidak menganggu malammu yang indah, kan? Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak karena kau masih sayang dengan ponselmu itu.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, berusaha menjawab dengan nada yang sesabar-sabarnya. "Kenapa?"

_"__Karena kalau bukan kau aku tidak mau. Aku hanya sedang ingin mengobrol denganmu, Hyukkie. Kau sahabatku, kan?" _

Hyukjae merasakan nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Inilah yang dia paling tidak suka dari Donghae. Pria itu selalu punya cara agar mereka tetap berhubungan dekat, membuatnya merasa senang dan sakit di saat bersamaan.

Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa mengobrol dengan Donghae membuatnya merasa senang, tapi tetap saja, mengingat status pria itu adalah kekasih kembarannya sekarang jelas-jelas membuatnya merasakan nyeri disekitar dadanya.

_"__Hyukjae? Kau masih disana?"_

Hyukjae segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah iya, aku masih disini." Jawabnya gelagapan. "Apa yang ingin kau obrolkan, Hae? Aku akan menemanimu."

Dan dia akan tetap seperti itu. Hyukjae sahabat Donghae yang selalu mendengarkan pria itu kapanpun Donghae memintanya. Menganggap hubungan mereka yang seperti ini adalah hal yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya sedikit, kan?

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dengan bagaimana dengan harimu, Kurus?"

Setidaknya sampai Donghae tidak menyebut-nyebut Spencer dalam isi pembicaraan mereka, tentunya.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae menguap lebar. Entah sudah keberapa kali dia menguap pagi ini. Matanya bahkan terasa susah dibuka untuk memperhatikan dosen yang sibuk 'berceramah' di depan kelas. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Heh, monyet!"

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap malas pada Kyuhyun yang tadi 'memanggilnya'. Digerakannya mulutnya, mengumamkan kata 'apa' tanpa suara yang dibalas dengan senyum menyeringai dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Jam berapa kau tidur tadi?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Hyukjae mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Darimana pria itu tahu kalau dia tertidur dini hari? Bukannya bertanya kemarin malam, pria itu langsung menggunakan kata tadi padanya. Hei, Cho Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai indera ke-6, kan?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Satu kalimat super tegas dari Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak detik itu juga. Jangan sampai dia, Si murid jenius yang pernah masuk kelas aklererasi sebanyak dua kali itu, harus menahan malu dengan dikeluarkan dari kelas dengan alasan yang tidak elit sama sekali. Ribut di dalam kelas. Ck!

"Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Hyukjae dengan suara super pelan. Dipelototinya pemuda berambut ikal itu, berharap Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyudahi acara menahan tawanya detik itu juga.

"Haha, baiklah baiklah." Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan wajah stoicnya. "Kau jawab saja dengan jujur, _hyung_. Apa kemarin kau habis berteleponan dengan ikan itu?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, sedikit malu dengan satu itu. Hei, kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang ketahuan berpacaran dari orang tuanya?

"Ya ya, sudah bisa tertebak. Kau itu tidak mungkin akan tidur selarut itu jika tidak disuruh oleh ikan itu."

"Diam kau Cho!" umpat Hyukjae sebal. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya, eh?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, hyung. Jangan terlalu terbawa dengan perasaanmu. Atau kau akan sakit sendiri."

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya terdiam, mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum tersenyum tipis. Mengerti.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi dia harus melihat kedekatan Hyukjae dengan teman prianya─Kyuhyun, tanpa bisa mendekat seperti biasa. Pemuda itu meremas tangannya, menahan gejolak tubuhnya yang berniat mendekati mereka, lalu menarik Hyukjae jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa. Memangnya dia siapa sampai harus memisahkan kekasih yang sedang bemersaan? Bisa-bisa dia dikira tukang perusak hubungan orang.

Lagipula dia sudah punya Spencer.

Seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Hyukjae. Tapi, tidak dengan sifatnya.

Donghae menghela nafas lagi. Hyukjae adalah sahabatnya. Seseorang yang dia sukai sejak pandangan pertama, jauh sebelum dia mengenal Spencer. Tapi Lee Donghae hanyalah seorang pengecut. Dia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya saat melihat Hyukjae dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia memilih menyerah dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepada Spencer.

Mencari pelampiasan, eh? Jahat sekali.

Tapi setidaknya dia masih bertahan dengan perasaan sedikit nyamannya dengan Spencer.

"DORR!"

Donghae tersentak, berbalik lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Spencer. Dibelainya rambut coklat keemasan milik pemuda manis itu, membuat Spencer langsung tersenyum dan balas mengelayut manja di lengan kekar milik Donghae.

"Sudah selesai dengan kuliahmu, hmm?"

"_Yeah_, begitulah. Kau janji akan mengantarkanku ke toko kaset sekarang kan, Hae? Ayo kesana! Aku tidak sabar mencari iringan yang pas untuk dance-ku kali ini!" heboh Spencer.

Donghae tertawa, mengangguk lalu mengandeng tangan Spencer dengan lembut. "Ayo kita kesana sekarang, _dear_."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hae~"

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu Hyukjae bagaimana?"

Deg!

Donghae mendongak, menatap Spencer yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Ditelannya ludahnya kasar, takut kalau kekasihnya itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang perasaannya selama ini. "Dia─mengagumkan?"

Spencer seketika tersenyum. "Dia memang mengagumkan. Baik, ramah, lembut, dan segala bentuk sifat menyenangkan lainnya. Aku saja sampai iri dengannya. Dan sepertinya Hae lebih serasi jika dipasangkan dengannya daripada aku."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, _dear_?" desis Donghae tak nyaman.

Spencer seakan tersadar sesuatu. "Ah maaf. Sepertinya aku melantur tadi. Ada kaset yang ingin kau beli? Aku sudah selesai dengan pilihanku." Ujarnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita bayar." Sahut Donghae, terdengar cukup dingin.

Spencer sendiri hanya tersenyum, mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Donghae. Diam-diam mengutuk dalam hati karena lidahnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

'Tidak bolehkah aku mencurigaimu, Hae?'

**TBC**

Update for Chap 2! ^^

Thanks untuk

rani . gaem . 1 / Reezu608 / chocorhyukie

Terimakasih sudah mereview chapt 1 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Author : EvilFoodSnow a.k.a Ayu Evitasari Cesarini**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK **

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**Start!**

**.**

"Donghae! Hei, Donghae!"

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae yang berlari kecil untuk mengejar dirinya.

#greb

"Ada apa, Kurus?" Lengan Donghae langsung merangkul pundak Hyukjae begitu pemudamanis itu berhasil mengejarnya, membawanya lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau, Donghae?" Hyukjae dengan cepat memberontak, berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Donghae pada tubuhnya. Hei, tidak lucu jika kau dikira berselingkuh secara terang-terangan dengan kekasih kembaranmu, kan?

"Aku hanya memeluk sahabatku." Sahut Donghae, sebal sendiri saat Hyukjae berhasil lepas dari dekapannya.

Hati Hyukjae mencelos saat mendengar kata sahabat yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Jadi hanya seperti itu dirinya di mata pemuda bermata teduh itu? Sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih?

'Ah, konyolnya kau, Hyukjae' batin pemuda itu miris. 'Donghae menyukai kembaranmu, bukan kau.'

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" sungut Hyukjae, berusaha terdengar sewajar mungkin. "Kau lupa sekarang ada latihan dance? Mau kemana tadi, heh? Mencoba kabur lagi?" tegurnya galak.

Donghae meringis pelan. Sebenarnya dia memang bermaksud kabur tadi. Tepatnya tidak mau bertemu dengan Hyukjae dan Spencer. Kedua Lee itu memang mempunyai bakat dan minat yang sama, makanya Donghae yakin mereka berdua akan berada di aula dance siang ini.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin membeli minum. Aku pasti akan datang, tenang saja." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Aku tidak percaya. Sekarang kau ikut aku, Lee Donghae!" perintah Hyukjae multak. Menarik tangan Donghae secara paksa ke aula dance yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Dan Donghae? Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengikuti langkah pemuda imut itu, dari pada telinganya harus berdengung jika mendapatkan teriakan super dari Hyukjae.

"Ah, Hyukjae hyung? Donghae?" Hyukjae buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Donghae. Tersenyum canggung saat melihat Spencer yang menatapnya dan Donghae dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Kalian bersama? Aku baru saja berniat mencari Donghae tadi."

"A-ah… tadi aku baru saja bertemu Donghae di koridor. Lalu aku menariknya kesini saat melihat tanda-tanda kalau bocah kekasihmu ini akan kabur." Jelas Hyukjae cepat.

Spencer tertawa. "Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukannya. Terimakasih, hyung." Senyum itu terlihat tulus, membuat Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kasar karena tidak tega membohongi adiknya itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita ke aula!" ajak Spencer ceria. Menarik Donghae lalu bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda itu sambil berjalan memasuki aula. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menyusul pasangan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa Donghae meliriknya sejak tadi.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih memang selalu menyakitkan, hyung."

Hyukjae melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi memulai ritual menganggunya. Ck, apakah pemuda setan itu tidak mempunyai orang lain yang bisa dia jahili selain Hyukjae? Menyebalkan!

"Kau urus saja kisah cintamu. Jangan mengejekku, babo!" dengus Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Kisah cintaku berjalan manis, hyung. Bahkan aku dengan Sungmin hyung akan berkencan sabtu nanti." Kyuhyun menyeringai, jelas bermaksud memamerkan kelancaran hubungannya dan mengejek Hyukjae sekali lagi.

"Aku akan membalasmu saat nanti aku punya pacar, Kyu!" desis Hyukjae berbahaya.

"Woaa… aku jadi tidak sabar. Kapan memangnya kau akan punya pacar, hyung?"

Hyukjae mencebikan bibirnya menahan sebal. "Seminggu lagi!" jawabnya asal, dan jelas mengundang tawa Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu seminggu lagi, hyung." Ledek Kyuhyun lagi. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mendapatkannya, biarkan aku meminjam mobil sport terbarumu itu selama seminggu. Bagaimana?" cengirnya jahil.

"Yak! Aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu, Kyu!" pekik Hyukjae tidak terima. "Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau mobil baruku menjadi barang taruhannya."

Mobil itu termasuk barang mahal dan cukup langka. Appanya mau membelikannya karena Hyukjae termasuk anak yang penurut dan berprestasi. Walaupun sifat jahilnya sama saja dengan Kyuhyun, tapi itu masih tergolong 'polos' untuk dibandingkan dengan anak semacam Kyuhyun. Karena itu dia jelas akan menolak karena tahu bagaimana sifat sahabat evilnya itu. Aish!

"Wah… padahal kalau kau menang, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun dariku, hyung. Bahkan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadikanku budakmu." Sahut Kyuhyun, memasang tampang sok polos yang membuat Hyukjae menggeram.

"Baik! Aku terima tantanganmu! Jadi, siap-siap jadi budakku selama seminggu penuh, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Wow, aku sama sekali tidak sabar untuk itu." Pemuda berambut ikal itu menyeringai. "Paling akan aku yang menang dan bisa mendapatkan mobilmu itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada jahil.

"Hya! Kau pikir aku tidak laku sampai tidak bisa mendapat pacar, uh?" protes Hyukjae. "Aku itu popular! Pasti banyak gadis yang akan berdatangan padaku."

"Gadis, eh? Bagaimana dengan seme, uhm?"

"Aku bisa mendapatkan Choi Siwon!" ketus Hyukjae cepat. "Aku juga bisa dekati Yunho hyung, Kangin hyung, Hankyung hyung, Zhoumi, Yesung hyung, Changmin dan seme-seme lainnya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Termasuk aku?"

"Kalau itu bermimpi saja kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

**_EvilFoodStoryLine_**

"Fuuh~ bagaimana aku mendekati seme-seme itu sekarang?" Hyukjae terlihat frustasi, memperhatikan lapangan basket yang memperlihatkan Zhoumi, Hankyung, Siwon, Changmin, dan Yunho yang bertanding basket. "Masa aku sekarang kesana dan sok dekat? Bisa-bisa mereka menganggapku orang aneh."

Digayung-gayungkannya kakinya dengan asal, dengan mata yang masih terus memperhatikan kelima orang itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku dekati Siwon saja? Dia kelihatan baik. Siapa tahu bisa─"

"Hayo, kau sedang memikirkan apa, eh?" Hyukjae yang sedang asyik berhipotesa sendiri, nyaris memekik nyaring saat seseorang mengagetinya dari belakang. Ditolehkan kepalanya, mendengus saat mendapati wajah sok _innocent _Donghae yang menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar miliknya.

"Hya, ikan amis! Jangan mengagetiku, _babo_!" pekiknya emosi.

"_Aigoo_, Hyukkie~ Kau galak sekali." Ledek Donghae. "Lagian daritadi bengong terus sambil melihat lapangan basket. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Hyukjae ketus.

"Lagi PMS, ya?" goda Donghae lagi. Kali ini membuat Hyukjae tidak segan-segan memberikan hantaman keras pada kepala pemuda brunette itu.

"Kau kira aku _yeoja_? Sudah sana, urusi dulu adikku!"

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" rajuk Donghae, wajahnya memelas sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Hantaman Hyukjae lumayan berpotensi membuatnya terkena benjol.

"Tidak ada juga yang mengharapkanmu disini."

"Jahatnya!"

"Kau baru tahu?" balas Hyukjae sinis. "Sudah sana pergi. Kau menganggu ritualku melihat seme-seme tampan!"

"Hei, kau mengatakan hal itu seakan aku ini tidak tampan saja!" gerutu Donghae tidak terima. "Dan daripada kau nanti kena marah pacarmu itu, lebih baik berhenti melirik _namja _lain, bodoh!" lanjutnya, mengarahkan wajah Hyukjae agar menatapnya.

#Blush

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Hyukjae gelagapan. Wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya saat ini, dan saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memanas dengan cepat.

"Woaa… Hyukjae! Kau naksir denganku, ya? Wajahmu kenapa merah begitu?" decak Donghae takjub.

#Plak!

"Hati-hati berbicara, bodoh!" gertak Hyukjae tajam, melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pipinya. Sedangkan Donghae tampak meringis, mengelus kepalanya lagi-lagi menjadi korban kekerasan dari pemuda manis disampingnya itu.

"Galak sekali. Kan aku hanya bercanda~" dengus Donghae pelan. Takut-takut Hyukjae akan mendengar dan menghantam kepalanya lagi. Aish, dia kan tidak mau mendadak berubah menjadi bodoh gara-gara dipukul terus.

"Lagian kau menyebalkan!" sahut Hyukjae kesal. "Sudah sana pergi. Aku tidak mau dikira berselingkuh denganmu."

"Apa? Jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu, eh? Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu yang menyuruhmu?" decak Donghae tak senang.

Hyukjae sendiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Bukan Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku, bodoh! Mana mungkin setan itu akan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi denganku. Ini lebih mengarah padamu, dengan adikku!' batinnya miris.

"Kalau Kyuhyun menyuruhku, kau juga mau apa? Melabraknya agar membiarkanku terus-terusan berduaan denganmu? Memangnya orang mana yang mau membiarkan kekasihnya bersama orang lain?" serang Hyukjae tajam. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan nasib adikku juga, Hae. Coba pikirkan perasaannya yang melihatmu terus-terusan berusaha mendekatiku. Aku hanya tidak mau dia terluka. Kau tahu perasaanku, kan?" lanjutnya pelan. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hoi, Hae! Kau kenapa?" Kangin menepuk pundak Donghae yang terlihat lesu. Pemuda brunette itu bahkan terlihat tidak bernafsu dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hyuuung~" Terdengar lemah dan menyedihkan, membuat mata-mata yang berada di satu meja dengannya itu menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ada apa, Hae? Mau berbagi cerita?" tawar Yesung lembut.

"Apa aku perlu menjauhi Hyukjae?" Satu pertanyaan yang mampu membuat 3 pasang alis disana bertaut bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau dengan Hyukjae bertengkar?" Tanya Hankyung heran. Yang dia tahu, Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sama sekali tidak mau dipisahkan. Yeah, walaupun pada kenyataannya pemuda brunette itu berpacaran dengan kembaran Hyukjae sendiri.

Donghae menggeleng. "Dia tidak mau aku terus dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia bilang pacarnya akan cemburu. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk membuat Spencer tidak sakit hati. Tapi─aish! Kalau begini malah aku yang patah hati!"

"Kenapa kau tidak putusi Spencer saja dan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hyukjae?" saran Yesung datar.

"Yak! Bagaimana kalau dia malah semakin menjauhiku, hyung?!" pekik Donghae frustasi.

"Salahmu sendiri malah memacari adiknya daripada Hyukjae. Sudah tahu hatimu itu untuk Hyukjae, tapi malah menembak Spencer. Apa kau salah target sebelumnya?" Tanya Kangin asal.

"Mana kutahu! Dia dulu kukira berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun─walaupun sekarang memang iya─dan aku mana mungkin tetap bilang menyukainya!"

"Berarti itu memang deritamu, Hae." Sahut Kangin kalem.

"YAK, KANGIN HYUNG! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANTU!" pekik Donghae, kali ini terlihat seperti depresi berat.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Lebih baik kau turuti perkataan Hyukjae. Itu memang tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kau pikirkan saja kelanjutannya nanti." Saran Yesung bijak, yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukan lemah Donghae.

"Oke, hyung~"

**TBC**

Chapter 3 udah diposting ^^

Thanks buat : rani . gaem . 1, nanaczz, milkihyukkie, dll

buat reviewnya dichapter 1,2 ^^

Dan jangan panggil Ta dengan sebutan Author, Cukup Ta aja ^^

Sekian~


	4. Chapter 4

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 4**

**Start!**

**.**

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Hyung~" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Hyukjae prihatin. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda blonde itu yang menderita gara-gara sama sekali tidak melihat Donghae seharian ini. Biasanya pemuda brunette itu memang selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk bertemu Hyukjae. Entah untuk sekedar bertukar salam atau menganggunya seperti biasa.

"Berisik!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyuruhnya menjauh, hyung. Pakai-pakai acara untuk membuatku tidak cemburu lagi. Aku lebih jelas cemburu kalau Minnie hyung yang dekat-dekat dengan ikan playboy itu." Ledek Kyuhyun, menambah sebal saja.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berisik!" sungut Hyukjae emosi. Hampir saja dia ingin melempari pemuda berambut ikal itu dengan kamus tebal ditangannya, kalau Kyuhyun tidak buru-buru menahannya dengan cepat.

"Eits, _Calm down _hyung~ Kau tidak berminat untuk membuat kepalaku benjol, kan?" cengir Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan bernafsu untuk merobek wajah jelekmu dengan silet, Kyu!" balas Hyukjae dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahaha, bercandamu lucu, hyung. Sudah ya, aku ada kelas sekarang. Bye! Selamat menikmati kesendirianmu, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun, buru-buru kabur sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar melempari kepalanya dengan kamus-kamus tebal itu.

"Aish, dasar anak menyebalkan!" sungut Hyukjae. Baru saja dia berniat duduk lagi, saat matanya menangkap sosok Spencer yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Spencer?"

"Hyung, ada waktu sebentar? Aku mau berbicara."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Spencer?" Hyukjae memainkan sedotan jus stroberinya, sedangkan Spencer lebih memilih untuk menyedot-nyedot sedotan jus-nya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang berminat untuk minum, bahkan memulai sebuah percakapan kecil.

"Menurutmu, apa aku boleh curiga jika Donghae menyukai orang lain, hyung?"

Deg!

Hyukjae menghentikan aksi memainkan sedotannya, beralih pada Spencer dengan tatapan super serius. "Apa yang kau katakan, Spencer?" desisnya tak mengerti.

"Donghae menyukai orang lain, hyung." Spencer menghela nafas. "Walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya, aku yakin dia merasakan hal itu."

"Kau jangan menuduhnya sembarang─"

"Apanya yang menuduh, hyung? Setiap bersamaku dia pasti lebih sering melamun. Kalau ditanya kadang terlihat gugup, dan setiap hari memandangku dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Apalagi kalau bukan dia menyukai orang lain dan menggunakanku hanya sebagai tempat─pelampiasan?"

Hyukjae merasakan hatinya seolah tertusuk ribuan jarum. Dan dia tahu Spencer juga merasakan hal yang sama. Batin mereka saling terhubung satu sama lain.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Spencer." Ujar Hyukjae lembut. "Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu. Kau lebih baik fokus dengan dirimu sendiri, oke? Jangan pikirkan hal lain."

Spencer tersenyum, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan berterimakasih. "Thanks, hyung." Ujarnya. "Tapi, jangan sampai dia tahu aku mencurigainya, hyung."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Yooo~ Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Hae?" Yoochun merangkul pundak Donghae, menatap heran dengan wajah rekan playboynya itu yang terlihat ditekuk-tekuk.

"Dia seperti itu karena seharian ini tidak bertemu dengan Hyukjae," sahut Kangin, jelas bermaksud mengejek Donghae yang terlihat uring-uringan itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau uring-uringan karena kembaran kekasihmu sendiri?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

Donghae mendelik, membuat Kangin cepat-cepat menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Main-main tentunya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau rekanmu ini mempunyai hati untuk Hyukjae? Bahkan lebih daripada dengan si spe─"

"Aish, diamlah hyung!" bentak Donghae. Buru-buru menutup mulut pemuda bertubuh kekar itu sebelum berkicau lebih jauh.

"Astaga Hae, jiwa playboy-mu memang benar-benar perlu diobati. Bagaimana bisa kau malah menyukai kembaran kekasihmu sendiri?" keluh Yoochun.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan menjadi playboy jika bukan gara-gara dia, bodoh!" umpatnya.

"Siapa? Hyukjae?" Yoochun menaikan satu alisnya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kalau itu masalahnya, kenapa kau tidak datangi saja Hyukjae dan katakan perasaanmu?"

Donghae berdecak. "Kau pikir semudah membalikan telapak tangan, eh? Dia sudah punya pacar!"

"Pacar? Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Apa? Huahahaha!" Yoochun tergelak, menatap Donghae seolah-olah pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol. "Kyuhyun itu berpacaran dengan Sungmin, mahasiswa sastra inggris─teman sejurusanku, tentunya─yang terkenal dengan julukan Prince of Aegyo itu. Jadi, mana mungkin dia berpacaran dengan Hyukjae."

"A-apa? Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja mempublikasikan hubungan mereka!" bantah Donghae tak percaya.

"Kupikir itu hanya akting. Karena setahuku, Cho Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Lee Sungmin."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, tentu. Aku sering melihat Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di kelasnya, kok."

"Jadi intinya, kau dibohongi oleh mereka berdua, Hae~"" tambah Kangin, menimpali.

Donghae hanya mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecut. "Jadi aku dibohongi?"

Yoochun dan Kangin kembali tergelak, sebelum akhirnya merangkul Donghae dan membawa pemuda brunette itu ke arah lapangan basket. "Daripada mengurusi kisah cintamu itu, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan Siwon dkk, huh?"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Donghae!"

Donghae yang baru saja berniat men-shoot bolanya, mendadak berhenti saat melihat Hyukjae berjalan ke dalam lapangan. Ditatapnya pemuda manis itu yang kali ini memasang wajah serius, membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Hyukjae mendatanginya. Padahal Hyukjae sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk jauh-jauh.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Wohooo!" Seruan menggoda Yoochun dan Kangin langsung memenuhi isi lapangan. Hankyung sendiri hanya senyum-senyum, sedangkan Siwon, Changmin, dan Yunho hanya menaikan satu alisnya. Bingung.

"Aku juga ingin bicara." Sahut Donghae datar, tidak memperdulikan kehebohan teman-temannya. "Ayo," ajaknya, melempar bola pada Yoochun yang langsung ditangkap pasti oleh pemuda pemilik kening diluar batas kewajaran itu, lalu menarik Hyukjae menjauh dari lapangan.

Hyukjae sendiri mau-mau saja. Diikutinya Donghae yang membawanya ke bawah pohon dekat lapangan, kembali menatap serius Donghae yang sudah memosisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, bersandar dibatang pohon dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"A-aku─" Entah kenapa Hyukjae mendadak gugup dibawah tatapan tajam Donghae. Pemuda itu seolah mengintimidasinya, padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau Donghae tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau─"

_'__Tapi, jangan sampai dia tahu aku mencurigainya, hyung.'_

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya, mendadak mengingat pesan Spencer. Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya dia mencari tahu?

"Kau mau mengatakan apa sebenarnya?" sela Donghae tak sabar.

"Aish, sudah lupakan saja. Kau sendiri, mau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Hyukjae, mengalihkan perhatian.

Donghae mendengus, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius. "Cho Kyuhyun itu… pacar Lee Sungmin, kan?"

Deg!

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya. Darimana Donghae tahu kalau sahabat setannya itu berpacaran dengan Sungmin?

"S-siapa yang bilang?" kilah Hyukjae cepat.

"Yoochun yang bilang. Dia teman sejurusan Sungmin." Sahut Donghae datar. "Jadi, selama ini kau membohongiku?"

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau aku berbohong atau tidak, apa urusannya denganmu?" ketusnya.

"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku!"

"Apa, huh?"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius. "Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

"A-apa?"

"Yeah…, aku mencintaimu sejak awal. Sebelum aku mengenal Spencer." Donghae menghela nafas pelan. "Aku mendekatimu juga bukan tanpa alasan, Hyuk. Aku berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi selalu gagal saat melihatmu dekat dengan Kyuhyun atau beberapa temanmu yang lain. Karena itu aku beralih pada Spencer─tapi tenang saja, aku juga berusaha untuk mencintainya selama ini, walaupun lebih sering gagal, dan menyatakan perasaanku yang seharusnya kutujukan padamu. Karena itu, maafkan aku."

Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam. Disatu sisi dia merasa senang karena Donghae juga mempunyai perasaan dengannya, tapi disisi lain dia juga berhasil menemukan siapa orang yang dicurigai oleh adiknya itu.

Dan itu… dia?

"Hae, aku merasa senang karena kau mencintaiku. Tapi, maafkan aku." Bisik Hyukjae lirih, buru-buru membungkuk lalu berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Dia ditolak, huh?

**TBC**

Part 4 sudah diupdate ^^

Harap berikan review buat Ta ya?

Dan thanks udah review di chapter sebelumnya :)


	5. Chapter 5

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5**

**Start!**

**.**

"Bodoh!"

Yesung menggeplak kepala Donghae menggunakan kamus inggris-korea super tebal di tangannya. Dengan dingin ditatapnya pemuda brunette itu yang sibuk mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis pelan, membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kecut.

"Kau menakuti Donghae hyung, hyung." Protes Ryeowook, menarik kemeja yang digunakan pemuda bermata sipit itu agar berhenti menyalurkan aura dingin dari tatapan matanya.

"Salahkan dia yang terlalu bodoh. Sudah tahu Hyukjae adalah kembaran Spencer, masih saja tetap nekat menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun semua orang juga tahu, batin sepasang anak kembar lebih kuat daripada sekedar adik-kakak." Omel Yesung.

"Yaaa, aku kan hanya sedang kelepasan, hyung!" kilah Donghae, berusaha membela diri. Ditatapnya Ryeowook pandangan penuh terimakasih, karena berhasil membuat Yesung menghentikan aura dinginnya yang menyeramkan.

"Donghae hyung hanya sedang terbawa emosi, hyung. Jadi jangan pojokan dia lagi." Timpal Ryeowook.

"Aish!" Yesung mengacak rambut hitamnnya, menatap Donghae dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baik, aku kalah." Erangnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau mau membantuku, hyung?" Tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Membantu bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah ada urusan cinta segitiga begitu." Sahut Yesung ketus. "Lebih baik kau pilih salah satu di antara mereka. Putusi Spencer dan coba dekati Hyukjae lagi, atau tetap dengan Spencer dan lupakan Hyukjae."

Donghae merenggut. "Tidak adakah pilihan, pacari Hyukjae dan Spencer sekaligus disini?"

"Kau mau kena timpuk lagi?!" Kali ini bukan hanya Yesung yang bernafsu, Ryeowook juga keliatan jengah dan ikut menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menusuk. Sepertinya jiwa ukenya terbakar gara-gara ucapan seenaknya Donghae.

Memangnya siapa juga yang mau diselingkuhi secara terang-terangan begitu?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah." Donghae mengangkat tangannya. "Aku akan pikirkan itu nanti."

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum puas. "Ikan pintar."

"HEI!"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamar apartemen Yoochun─yang kebetulan tepat disampingnya─dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

"Aish, berhenti merusak kamarku, Lee Donghae!" gerutu Yoochun, masuk dengan 2 piring jjangmyeon ditangannya lalu memberikan satu pada Donghae yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ck, aku ini sedang bingung, Park Jidat! Sebaiknya kau bantu patnermu ini," dengus Donghae. Dia memang sengaja datang ke apartemen Yoochun untuk meminta saran. Mengingat dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Kau itu sedang berniat meminta tolong atau mengejekku, hah?" Yoochun mendelik sebal. "Sekarang begini ya, kau pakai hatimu saja untuk memilih. Kau lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan siapa."

"Aku sudah berusaha daritadi! Tapi tetap tidak tahu!" keluh Donghae frustasi.

"Coba sekali lagi, bodoh!"

Donghae mendelik, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membalas umpatan Yoochun dan memilih kembali terpekur menatap lantai kamar.

Jujur saja, dia mencintai Hyukjae. Bisa saja dia memutuskan Spencer sekarang dan kembali mendekati Hyukjae seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, jelas sisi dirinya yang lain mengutuk kelakuannya itu. Pertama, karena dia bukan jenis pria sebrengsek itu─walaupun dia tetap brengsek karena mempermainkan hati sepasang anak kembar, dan kedua, bisa saja Hyukjae malah menendangnya jauh-jauh karena menyakiti kembarannya, kan? Tapi kalau dia tetap dengan Spencer, maka dialah yang tersakiti disini. Bahkan Spencer juga.

Dan jujur saja, masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing!

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, menatap Yoochun yang masih setia menemaninya sambil memakan jjangmyeon. "Kalau menurutmu sendiri, aku harus melepaskan Spencer atau tidak?"

Yoochun menggendikan bahunya. "Kalau diliat dari sisi masalahmu, lebih baik memang harus melepaskan Spencer. Daripada kalian berdua yang tersakiti. Dan mungkin Spencer juga bisa paham. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Donghae terdiam. "Sebaiknya memang kulakukan." Desahnya pelan. "Dan Omong-omong, kau jangan makan jatahku juga, jidat bodoh!"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Apa? Lee Donghae itu sudah tahu kau dan aku hanya bersandiwara? Dan dia bilang menyukaimu?"

"Bisa pelankan suaramu, Kyu?" Hyukjae mendelik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tergarang yang dia punya. Dibawa tangannya ke depan dada, mengelusnya sambil menggumamkan kata 'sabar' berkali-kali. Sepertinya Dewa kesabaran dan Dewa telinga sedang mengujinya kali ini.

Dia memang sengaja menarik─coret─menyeret sahabat setannya itu ke kantin. Setelah meminta ijin pada Sungmin untuk meminjam pacarnya itu sebentar. Dan untungnya, Prince Aegyo yang terkenal akan kelembutan hatinya itu tidak memprotes saat melihat Hyukjae menarik-narik Kyuhyun dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Malah seolah menyuruhnya untuk menyiksa Kyuhyun lebih dari itu -_-

"Lalu-lalu, kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, mengacuhkan omelan Hyukjae dan lebih memilih tetap dengan kehebohan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku membantahnya di awal!" sungut Hyukjae. "Yeah, walaupun gagal gara-gara dia membawa-bawa teman sejurusan Sungmin hyung."

"Jadi artinya dia tahu sekarang kau single?" Pertanyaan yang melancong jauh, dan jelas membuat dua alis Hyukjae bertaut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kalau sekarang dia tahu kau single, Donghae pasti akan berusaha mendekatimu kan, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

Hyukjae melengos. "Kau lupa dia sudah punya Spencer?"

"Bisa saja ikan playboy itu memutuskan Spencer hyung segera. Yang Donghae tahu kan kau dan aku itu berpacaran dari dulu."

"Ck, mana mungkin Donghae akan melakukan itu. Dan yang pasti aku masih mempunyai hati nurani untuk adikku sendiri."

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya. "Yang benar saja? Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu? Aku yakin ada bagian hatimu yang lain yang mengatakan ingin bersamanya, hyung."

"Aku masih memikirkan perasaan Spencer, Kyu." Desah Hyukjae. "Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang jahat karena merebut kekasih adiknya sendiri."

"Dan membiarkan hatimu yang tersakiti?" serang Kyuhyun datar. "Saat ini Donghae hyung yang mendekatimu. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja, eh? Aku yakin Spencer hyung akan memahaminya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung."

Pemuda berambut blonde itu menunduk. "Aku hanya tidak mau Spencer terluka." Gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menepuk pundak Hyukjae pelan. "Tanyakan pada hatimu, hyung." Ujarnya pelan. "Tidak semua pengorbanan itu benar. Kau sudah berkorban dengan membiarkan Donghae dan Spencer hyung bersama. Dan sekarang giliran Spencer hyung yang berkorban. Bukankah itu adil?"

Hyukjae mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dan kadang, egois itu juga dibutuhkan, hyung."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya, saat sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu mendongak, tersenyum sambil menarik si pemilik tangan agar duduk disampingnya.

"Kuliahmu baru selesai?" Tanya Donghae lembut, mengusap rambut coklat keemasan Spencer─si pemilik tangan─yang saat ini sedang bersandar dibahu pemuda brunette itu.

"Mm. Baru saja. Maaf membuatmu menjadi menunggu lama." Sahut Spencer, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Donghae selagi pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Bukan masalah. Setidaknya tadi masih ada Yesung hyung dan Hankyung hyung yang menemaniku." Ujar Donghae menenangkan, dibalas dengan anggukan kecil kekasihnya itu pada bahunya.

"Hae~" Spencer mendongak, menatap pemuda berambut brunette itu manja. "Nanti jurusanku akan mengadakan pameran foto. Kau mau jadi objek fotoku tidak?"

"Objek fotomu?" Donghae menaikan satu alisnya. "Mau bayar berapa agar aku mau jadi modelmu, hm?" goda pemuda itu sambil menyeringai jahil.

Spencer memajukan mulutnya. "Kau perhitungan sekali denganku, Hae~" rajuknya sebal.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memangnya mau mengambil tema apa?"

"Persahabatan. Sepertinya foto itu akan bagus jika di ambil di tempat yang artristik. Kau tahu dimana, Hae?"

"Persahabatan?" Donghae menaikan satu alisnya. "Artinya bukan aku saja yang jadi modelnya, kan?"

"Mmm. Memang bukan. Aku akan mengajak beberapa orang lagi untuk bersukarela menjadi objek fotoku." Seru Spencer semangat. "Kalau bisa, coba kau ajak Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Hankyung hyung, ya? Aku akan mencari model sisanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba," Donghae tertawa, mengacak rambut Spencer. "Dan oh ya, menurutku, tempat yang bagus itu di Jeju. Kau sudah menyiapkan konsep fotonya, _dear_?"

"Mm. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa konsep foto di kelas tadi. Dan kupikir, aku juga perlu bantuan untuk memilih tempatnya. Jeju sudah terlalu sering, kurasa? Bagaimana dengan tempat lain?"

"Menurutku, Busan, Nami, Jeju dan Jinan lumayan bagus."

Spencer mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kalau Jinan, Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Bukan ide buruk. Kalau mau, kita bisa mencari info-info tentang tempat artristik lainnya nanti. Mungkin bisa menambah beberapa objek fotomu. Aku bisa mengantarmu kapan saja. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Hahaha, terimakasih, Hae!" seru Spencer riang.

"Apapun untukmu, dear."

Spencer tertawa, diam-diam mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikan pesan untuk Hyukjae.

_To : My Twin Hyung_

_Hyung, besok kita ke Jinan, oke? Kita berlibur 3 hari, dan juga temani aku mencari objek untuk fotoku. Tenang, semua biaya aku yang menanggung. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan mengikuti semuanya. Bagaimana, hyung?_

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ponselnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Senyuman Spencer terkembang setelahnya.

_From : My Twin Hyung_

_Ok. Mulai besok juga jadwalku agak longgar._

**TBC**

Chapter 5 is update!

Terimakasih sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Dan untuk chapter ini, masih dengan tidak bosan Ta katakan, HARAP REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 6**

**Start!**

**.**

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

Hyukjae menggendong tas ranselnya, memperhatikan Spencer yang masih berkutat dengan kamera DSLR-nya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sendiri sedang sibuk memasukan beberapa kertas dan flim kamera pada tas kecilnya, sebelum akhirnya menggendong tas ranselnya dan menatap Hyukjae yang masih setia menunggunya duduk di atas sofa.

"Siap, hyung!" sahutnya, bertepatan dengan ponsel pemuda itu yang berdering nyaring.

"Angkat dulu sana teleponmu." Suruh Hyukjae, membuat Spencer menampakan cengiran ringan lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Dari Donghae.

Mata Spencer membelalak. "Hyung, lebih baik kau hidupkan mobil dulu. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Pintanya cepat. Hyukjae sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, melangkah keluar rumah menuju garasi mobil mereka. Membuahkan desahan lega dari Spencer sendiri yang langsung menekan tombol jawab pada layar ponselnya. "Halo. Hae?"

_"__Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya, dear?" _protes Donghae dari seberang line.

"Maaf. Aku baru selesai menaruh barang di bagasi mobil." Ringis Spencer pelan. "Ada apa meneleponku?"

_"__Tidak. Hanya memastikan, kau yakin akan berangkat sendiri? Di sini masih ada sisa 2 kursi. Aku bisa menjemputmu dan kita ke Jinan bersama-sama." _

"Aku yakin, Hae. Kau tenang saja. Lagian barangku cukup banyak. Jadi lebih baik kalian duluan saja kesana. Nanti kita akan bertemu di hotel, bagaimana?"

Donghae menghela nafas. _"Baiklah. Kau hati-hati membawa mobil, ya? Perhatikan jalannya, jangan ngebut. Dan pastikan kau sampai dengan selamat."_ Nasehatnya panjang lebar.

Spencer tertawa kecil. "Siap, bos!" candanya.

_"__Hei dear, aku serius."_

"Haha, iya-iya, Hae. Aku akan berhati-hati. Tenang saja." Sela Spencer cepat-cepat. "Aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti." Pamitnya, segera memutuskan sambungan dan berjalan ke arah garasi.

"Sudah selesai?" Hyukjae melongokan kepalanya dari kursi setir, yang dibalas dengan anggukan riang Spencer yang langsung duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke Jinan!"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae duduk di atas sofa lobi hotel dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dibilang ceria. Disampingnya, Kangin dan Hankyung tampak sibuk mengomentari majalah olahraga yang baru saja mereka beli di perjalanan tadi. Sedangkan Yesung terlihat tenggelam dengan dunia bersms rianya dengan Ryeowook.

'Aish, kenapa tidak ada yang memperdulikanku disini?' gerutu Donghae dalam hati. Bosan juga duduk dalam kurun waktu 30 menit gara-gara Kangin cukup ngebut mengendarai mobil dari Seoul ke Jinan. Apa lagi ketika sampai disini dia malah diacuhkan oleh tiga sahabatnya itu.

Donghae menghela nafas berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya matanya berbinar saat mendapat pesan dari Spencer yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda manis itu sudah sampai di hotel. Setidaknya penderitaan diacuhkannya disini akan berakhir kalau kekasih manisnya itu sudah sampai, kan?

"Hae!"

Panggilan itu membuat keempat orang yang duduk di sofa lobi langsung mendongak, menatap pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat keemasannya itu yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Baru saja Donghae hendak membalasnya, tatapannya langsung tertumbuk pada seseorang dengan sosok serupa yang berjalan dibelakang pemuda manis itu.

Dia… Hyukjae?

"Apa?"

"Kau?!"

Hyukjae sama terkejutnya dengan Donghae. Raut wajahnya yang semula santai langsung berubah kaku saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Kenapa Spencer tidak memberitahunya kalau pemuda brunette itu ikut? Kalau begini kan dia lebih baik tetap tinggal di rumah saja.

"Spencer~ah, sebaiknya aku pu─"

"Eit, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, hyung. Kau harus disini menemaniku, oke?" cegah Spencer cepat-cepat.

"Tapi kan kekasihmu itu sudah menemanimu disini," sahut Hyukjae, mengendikan dagunya pada Donghae yang masih tetap memilih diam.

"Kau dan dia berbeda, hyung. Sudahlah, memangnya kenapa kalau kau disini, hyung? Kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengan mereka berempat, kan?" selidik Spencer, mengendikan dagunya pada Donghae, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Kangin.

'Yeah, aku ada masalah dengan Donghae.' "Tidak sama sekali." Sahut Hyukjae datar.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau bisa tetap tinggal disini, kan?" Spencer tersenyum senang, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Donghae yang masih setia menutup mulutnya. "Hae, kau sudah dapat kunci kamarnya?"

Donghae tersentak, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Yeah, satu kamar 2 orang. Kau denganku, Hankyung hyung dengan Kangin hyung, dan Yesung hyung dengan Hyukjae." Jelasnya, dengan nada suara yang terdengar mengecil saat menyebut nama Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak setuju. Tukar Spencer denganku dan kau dengan Yesung hyung." Perintah Hyukjae dingin. "Aku tidak mau adikku kenapa-kenapa jika sekamar denganmu."

Yesung, Kangin dan Hankyung buru-buru menutup mulut mereka, menahan ledakan tawa yang nyaris keluar gara-gara ucapan Hyukjae. Donghae sendiri memelototi mereka, lalu mengangguk pasrah pada Hyukjae sementara Spencer terkekeh geli.

Hyukjae sendiri terlihat tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan segera dia menarik tangan Spencer─setelah sebelumnya merampas salah satu kunci secara acak dari tangan Donghae─lalu melangkah menuju lift tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meninggalkan keempat pemuda tampan yang memandang sepasang anak kembar itu dengan wajah melongo.

"Sepertinya Hyukjae sedang PMS," ucap mereka berempat ngawur.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kekasihmu itu ikut datang, heh?" omel Hyukjae. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu bahkan langsung melempar ranselnya ke atas ranjang minimalis disampingnya, lalu berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi pemuda dengan rupa mirip dengannya itu.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya, hyung." Sahut Spencer tanpa dosa. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Donghae ikut? Bukannya kalian bersahabat?"

Hyukjae merenggut masam. "Aku dan dia sedang perang dingin." Sahutnya asal.

"Perang dingin?" Spencer menaikan satu alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Hyukjae membeo, mendadak gugup seketika. "Ah… hanya masalah tidak penting."

"Masalah tidak penting sampai diam-diaman seperti ini?" sergah Spencer tak percaya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi ingin tahu begini?" protes pemuda pirang itu sebal. "Aku katakan masalah kecil ya kecil. Kau mau aku memaksa pulang gara-gara keingintahuanmu itu, hah?"

Spencer merenggut sebal. Sepertinya dia kalah telak saat ini. "Baiklah. Kau menang, Hyukjae hyung!" desisnya.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hyukjae hyung, jangan melotot!"

"Hyukjae hyung! Jangan merenggut seperti itu!"

"Hyukjae hyung! Aku bilang senyum, bukan cemberut!"

"Hyukjae hyung! Blablabla~!"

Entah pekikan keberapa Spencer kali ini yang menyuruh Hyukjae untuk setidaknya sedikit tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae. Di belakang mereka, tampak Kangin dan Hankyung yang terlihat lelah, sedangkan Yesung memasang tampang datarnya.

Kelima pemuda itu memang sedang mendapatkan mandat baru untuk menjadi model foto dari Spencer. Mereka sih mau-mau saja─setidaknya karena Spencer bilang mau akan mentraktir mereka makan setelah ini. Tapi dari tadi selalu gagal dengan kesalahan yang terus-menerus terletak pada Hyukjae. Entah pemuda pirang itu yang terlalu idiot, atau memang telinganya yang mendadak tuli.

"Aku tidak mau menatap wajah ikan idiot ini sambil tersenyum ceria! Setidaknya kau bisa mengganti peranku dengan Yesung hyung atau yang lainnya." Protes Hyukjae.

Spencer memelototkan matanya. "Kau mau scene ini cepat berakhir tidak, hyung? Coba saja tersenyum ceria sedikit. Mana ada orang yang menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah ingin mengubur sahabatnya itu hidup-hidup? Lagian berpose begitu apa susahnya sih? Kalian kan memang bersahabat!"

"Aku memang ingin mengubur Donghae hidup-hidup, kok." Sahut Hyukjae asal. Membuahkan sebuah pelototan ngeri dari sang pemilik nama.

"Hyukjae hyung!"

"Aish, oke-oke. Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan kekasihmu, tenang saja." Kilah Hyukjae cepat.

"Bagus. Sekarang fokus dengan intruksi yang aku berikan. Dan Hyukjae hyung, untuk terakhir kalinya, coba tersenyum dengan manis. Jangan pasang tampang cemberut, ingin membunuh, atau ekspresi physco lainnya. Paham?"

Hyukjae mengangguk malas, mempersiapkan ekspresi terbaiknya saat mendengar intruksi Spencer. Mereka berlima berlari di sekitar taman dengan riang, dengan tangan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang saling bertautan dan ekspresi senang yang tergambar jelas dari kelima orang itu. Tepat saat tatapan mereka bertemu, terasa bagai sihir, senyuman keduanya merekah. Yang langsung diabadikan oleh Spencer dalam kamera DSRL-nya dengan cepat dan─

"Cut!" Teriakan nyaring Spencer sebagai penutup aksi mereka.

"Huh, aku capek berlari-lari terus dari tadi." Keluh Kangin, menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas rumput yang langsung diikuti Hankyung tanpa banyak bicara.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sendiri langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, berjalan berlawanan arah dan duduk saling berjauhan. Seolah mereka benar-benar tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan tadi hanya sebuah pemotretan biasa yang dilakukan oleh para model professional.

"Oi Spencer, kau harus mentraktir kami banyak untuk adegan ini, arra?" seru Kangin sok galak.

Spencer tertawa riang. "Sip, bos!" balasnya, lalu kembali sibuk memperhatikan hasil fotonya tanpa menyadari Yesung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau inginkan?" desis pemuda bermata sipit itu tajam.

Spencer menoleh, menatap Yesung sambil menyahut ringan. "Bukan apa-apa."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang hotel. Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi santai yang ada di pinggiran taman belakang. Niatnya sebenarnya hanya mau mencari angin gara-gara tidak ada teman, mengingat Spencer malah sudah tertidur akibat kelelahan.

Hanya dia yang ada di taman saat ini. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dan dia malah tetap terjaga tanpa ada rasa ngantuk sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memaksa untuk tidur, tapi entah kenapa matanya lebih sulit untuk dipejamkan. Apalagi jika dia mengingat kegiatannya tadi siang. Aahh…

"Donghae bodoh!" makinya kesal. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini?"

Mata pemuda blonde itu terpejam, berniat menyerukan kembali isi hatinya. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Aku berniat kesini juga karena ingin menghindarimu. Berusaha melepaskan perasaan bodoh ini agar berhenti mencintaimu! Tapi kenapa selalu gagal, eh?"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak awal, mengagumimu diam-diam tanpa ada niat untuk mengungkapkannya. Tingkahmu yang membuatku ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, sampai akhirnya kau malah bersama adikku."

"Dan karena itu, aku hanya tidak ingin Spencer terluka. Kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bukannya malah mengatakan hal yang membuatku kembali berharap padamu, brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau tidak ungkapkan saja itu dibawah pohon kemarin, Hyuk?"

"Eh?" Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya, sebelum akhirnya melebar saat melihat sosok yang daritadi dimakinya itu sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan tubuh yang bersandar di dinding dan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Dari awal. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berjalan sendirian di lobi hotel, jadi aku mengikutimu." Sahut Donghae santai. "Dan kau bilang apa tadi? mencintaiku sejak awal, eh?" tanyanya, melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang hanya bisa membeku ditempat.

Donghae sendiri terlihat tidak peduli, dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae dalam dekapannya yang hangat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujarnya pelan. "Sampai kapan pun akan mencintaimu."

"Le-lepaskan, Hae." Pinta Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak mau terjerat lagi dengan ucapan pemuda brunette itu. "Aku tidak mau Spencer sampai melihat─"

"Masa bodoh!" sela Donghae cepat. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Hyuk."

"Tapi kau masih dengan Spen─"

"Aku akan memutuskannya setelah ini." Potong Donghae tegas. "Dan setelah itu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan, Hyuk?"

**TBC**

Chapter 6 udah diposting ^^

Buat minta tambah panjang, ini gak bisa. Maaf ya TT

Tapi, Ta bakal cepet update ._.

Dan jangan panggil Ta dengan nama Author, Panggil Ta aja please...

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 7**

**Start!**

**.**

Hyukjae hanya diam seharian ini. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah 3 pemuda yang asyik mengobrol setelah adegan mereka pagi ini selesai. Dengan nuansa yang lebih terlihat alami, tanpa ada 'pose-pose' aneh seperti kemarin.

Spencer sendiri terlihat sibuk memeriksa foto yang pas di sudut taman, dengan Donghae yang menemaninya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Terlihat cukup romantis untuk sepasang kekasih yang akan berpisah, atau memang Donghae yang membatalkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Spencer? Siapa yang tahu.

"Hyukjae ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Didongakan kepalanya dan menemukan Yesung yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khawatir. Ah, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak melamun sampai seseorang yang terlihat cuek seperti Yesung mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Yesung ssi." Sahut Hyukjae, berusaha terdengar tenang. Diberikannya sebuah senyuman manis, meyakinkan Yesung yang masih terlihat curiga padanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Donghae?" tebak pemuda bermata sipit itu. Mata Hyukjae membulat kaget, sebelum akhirnya kembali berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja dengan memasang tampang ceria.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah dengannya." Sahutnya tenang.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, memposisikan duduknya agak jauh disamping Hyukjae. "Aku tahu Donghae bersamamu tadi malam." Mulainya datar, memaksa Hyukjae untuk kembali membulatkan matanya. Terlihat terkejut.

"Da-darimana kau ta─"

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana." Sela Yesung tenang. "Yang pasti, aku tahu Donghae mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu tadi malam. Makanya kau menjadi melamun begini, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, terlihat kebingungan dengan kata 'yang tidak-tidak' yang di gunakan oleh pemuda emo itu. Tapi yeah, sepertinya masuk akal juga untuk orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih seperti Donghae.

"Kau bingung?" tebak Yesung lagi. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan, seolah-olah tidak sedang bertanya pada Hyukjae. "Donghae memang tidak tertebak. Kita tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Kadang dia bilang ingin ini, tapi yang terjadi malah itu. Dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir dengannya."

_'__Pantas saja,'_ batin Hyukjae menyetujui.

"Tapi dibalik itu semua, Donghae bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji. Dia pasti akan selalu berusaha untuk menempati janjinya, makanya dia tidak mau mengumbar janji yang belum tentu dia bisa lakukan."

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia memang tahu Donghae tipe orang seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Donghae mengatakan akan mencintai Spencer selamanya, atau kalimat gombalan tidak masuk akal lainnya, saat pemuda itu menlancarkan kata-kata cheesy pada adiknya itu saat sedang bermesraan di depan matanya.

"Karena itu, saat Donghae mengatakan akan terus mencintaimu, dia pasti benar-benar akan melakukannya. Salah atau tidaknya perbuatannya itu, dia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang menurutnya baik. Jadi kumohon, jangan membuatnya merasa menyesal karena melakukannya, Hyukjae~ah." Ujar Yesung pelan, kali ini dengan senyuman lembut yang mampu membuat Hyukjae membeku. Dengan santainya pemuda itu mengacak rambut Hyukjae sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi bergabung dengan 2 temannya yang lain. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih belum bisa berkata apapun.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae menatap tidak nyaman saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yesung dan Hyukjae yang duduk bersebelahan. Memang jarak duduk mereka cukup jauh, tapi tetap saja mata pemuda brunette itu panas melihatnya.

Sesekali Donghae melirik ke arah kedua pemuda itu. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, apalagi Hyukjae terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Terlihat cukup seru, dan jelas membuat Donghae merasa cemburu.

"─ae?"

"─Hae?"

"Donghae!"

"Y-ya?" Donghae gelagapan, memandang Spencer yang menatapnya sebal sambil berkacang pinggang.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih daritadi?" protes Spencer. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut kedepan, membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi pemuda manis itu karena gemas.

"Maaf, dear. Aku hanya merasa masih mengantuk." Cengirnya tanpa dosa.

"Aish, yang benar saja masih mengantuk? Ini kan sudah jam Sembilan!"

"Mungkin karena hawanya yang terasa dingin membuatku ingin tidur lagi, dear."

Spencer melotot. "Dasar kerbau! Tidur saja terus sana. Jangan bangun sekalian!"

"Hei, baby, kau jahat sekali menyuruhku tidak bangun lagi." Rengek Donghae.

"Salah siapa?" sahut Spencer ketus. "Sudah sana, aku mau siap-siap dulu. Sebentar lagi kita pulang!" Usirnya.

Donghae memajukan bibirnya, memasang tampang sok cemberut, lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Bertepatan dengan Yesung yang mengacak pelan rambut Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi membuat emosinya terpancing.

_'__Sebenarnya Yesung hyung itu mau membantuku atau tidak sih?'_ batinnya gusar.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Woaa… rasanya aku tidak rela pulang sekarang." Keluh Kangin. Pemuda kekar itu menggendong tasnya, menunggu Donghae dan Spencer yang mengurus chek out mereka.

"Kau juga bisa kemari kalau ada waktu luang, Kangin_~ah_." Sahut Yesung tenang.

Kangin mencibir pelan. "Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana sibuknya aku, hyung. Kalau bukan paksaan dari ikan itu, mana mau aku datang ke Jinan di antara kesibukanku yang mengerikan." Ujarnya hiperbolis.

"Entah kenapa aku heran kau tidak masuk jurusan sastra. Bahasamu tadi benar-benar membuatku mual," celetuk Hankyung asal. Kangin memelototkan matanya sebal.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, kupastikan tubuhmu itu akan remuk sebentar lagi!"

"Hei, itu kan memang kenyataan!"

"Apa?!"

Yesung memutar bola matanya saat merasa sebentar lagi akan ada perang kecil di sekitarnya. Kadang pemuda itu juga cukup heran, Hankyung yang terkenal polos akan berubah menjadi si lidah tajam jika berdekatan dengan Kangin. Apa dia mungkin sudah teracuni dengan tingkah preman sahabatnya itu?

Sambil menghela nafas jengah, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda manis yang tampak bersungut-sungut sambil menatap ponselnya dengan tampang membunuh. Sepertinya dia baru saja menerima pesan menyebalkan karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berhenti mengomel sambil memelototi layar ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyukjae_~ah_?" Yesung memilih duduk disamping Hyukjae, memperhatikan wajah kecut pemuda manis itu dengan wajah geli.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Yesung ssi." Sahut Hyukjae, berusaha terdengar sopan.

"Bukan apa-apa bagaimana? Kau terlihat kesal saat melihat ponselmu. Ada apa memangnya?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir untuk menceritakan tentang masalahnya ini atau tidak. Yesung terlihat seperti orang yang mau mendengarkan cerita, tapi…

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, kalau kau mau." Sela Yesung, memotong pikiran Hyukjae.

"Emm, aku─ikut sebuah taruhan." Mulainya pelan. "Kyuhyun bilang, aku harus bisa mendapatkan seme selama 1 minggu ini─terhitung dari 4 hari yang lalu─atau mobil baruku akan menjadi miliknya selama 1 minggu ke depan."

"Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang ini hari kelima. Aku mana mungkin bisa mendapatkan seme dalam waktu 2 hari! Haa… aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mobilku itu!" pekik Hyukjae, cukup kecil karena dia memelankan volume suaranya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Sudah tahu waktumu mepet, kenapa tetap mau pergi kesini, eh? Kau kan bisa menghabiskan waktu 5 harimu untuk mencari seme jika tetap ke kampus."

"Aku lupa itu." Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya ke depan. "Aku saja baru ingat sekarang kalau si magnae evil itu tidak mengirimiku pesan tentang oleh-oleh dan taruhan kami."

"Dan sekarang kau frustasi, begitu?"

Hyukjae menatap Yesung dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menangis. Serius, dia sama sekali tidak mau mobil kesayangannya itu ada pada tangan setan! Dan sekarang Yesung malah terlihat menyindirnya seperti itu. Akh, sial!

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis, Hyuk." Yesung terlihat cukup panik, di dekatkannya tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae, berusaha menenangkan pemuda blonde itu dengan segera. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup kedua mukanya sambil tetap terisak pelan. Disampingnya Yesung terlihat semakin panik, bingung untuk membuat Hyukjae menghentikan tangisannya dengan segera.

"Baiklah, Hyuk. Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu soal taruhan itu. Bagaimana?"

Dan bingo!

Hyukjae mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Yesung dengan tampang berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah," Yesung mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, menjadi kekasih bohonganku selama seminggu. Oke?" cetusnya riang, membuahkan helaan nafas kasar dan sebuah anggukan berat hati dari pemuda berkepala besar itu.

"Emm Yesung hyung, Hyukjae~ah, kalian berdua berkencan, ya?" Serta celetukan Kangin yang sukses membuat Yesung berniat membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok─hiperbola menurutnya.

Dan ah, jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip. Tangannya yang awalnya terangkat untuk menyuapkan jjangmyeon ke dalam mulutnya bahkan terhenti di tengah jalan. Matanya terus menatap ke arah dua pasangan─bohongan─yang baru saja mempublikasikan hubungan mereka itu tepat di depannya. Terihat sangat mesra sambil terus berangkulan.

"Apa?! Kau dengan Yesung hyung, hyung? Bagaimana bisa?!" Akhirnya pekikan Kyuhyun terdengar juga. Dia bahkan langsung membanting sumpitnya begitu saja, memelototi dua orang itu dengan pandangan menghakimi.

Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun, menyeringai kecil. "Bagaimana bisa apanya? Aku dan Yesung hyung kan memang saling mencintai. Jadi sah-sah saja jika aku berpacaran dengannya, kan?" sahut Hyukjae tenang. Yang malah terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun 'Jangan-harap-kau-bisa-mendapatkan-mobil-cantikku- setan!'

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tapi yang kutahu Yesung hyung menyukai Ryeowook!"

"Uhukkk─" Yesung langsung terbatuk saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan Hyukjae sendiri dengan baiknya mengambilkan pemuda bersuara indah itu segelas jus, berlanjut dengan ucapan─sok─perhatian pemuda blonde itu.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayangku. Terimakasih." Yesung meringis dalam hati saat membalas ucapan Hyukjae, walaupun sebenarnya perutnya ingin muntah saat mengatakannya -_-

"Dan Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung itu menyukaiku, bukan Ryeowook!" peringat Hyukjae tajam. Yesung sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui sambil merangkul pinggang Hyukjae kembali.

"Aish, kalian berdua! Jangan berpacaran di depanku!" ketus Kyuhyun, tidak tahan saat melihat Hyukjae malah melanjutkan love doveynya dengan Yesung tanpa tahu tempat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar percaya dengan kebohongan menjijikan yang dilakukan dua aktor kacangan itu.

"Baiklah Kyu, kami akan mencari tempat lain." Hyukjae tersenyum. "Tapi jangan lupa dengan tugasmu mulai besok, oke?" lanjutnya riang, membuahkan teriakan merana Kyuhyun dan tawa setan dari Hyukjae.

"Arrgh! Aku tidak mau jadi budak seorang monyet!"

**TBC**

Chapter 7 Update!

Terimakasih untuk :

.1 / Lee Haerieun / rizka0419 / Zhouhee1015 / lyndariezz / haehaehyukhyuk / nanazxx /

terimakasih karena sudah mau mereview ^^

Dan buat nanazxx, diharap tidak mirip sinetron ya... Tapi menurut Ta enggak kok *plak*

Oke, untuk Chapter ini MOHON REVIEW ya?

Para siders, ayo keluar~ ^^ Ta gak gigit kok._. /kalau ada sih xD/


	8. Chapter 8

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins" **

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 8**

**Start!**

**.**

"Kyuhyun, Bawakan bukuku!"

"Kyuhyun, belikan aku waffle stroberi!"

"Kyuhyun, catatkan semua materi kuliah tadi di bukuku!"

"Yaaa, Kyu! Aku minta jus stroberi, bukan susu stroberi!"

"Yak, Hyukjae hyung! Tanganku hanya ada dua!" teriak Kyuhyun, lama-lama emosi juga dengan Hyukjae yang selalu menyuruhnya dari tadi.

Oh baiklah, dia memang budak Hyukjae mulai sekarang. Tapi… setidaknya hyung-nya itu harus memahami dia juga butuh istirahat, kan?

"Oh, tanganmu hanya dua, Kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae, sok prihatin. "Hah, kau kan setan. Tinggal telepon pasukanmu dan suruh mereka membantumu untuk mengerjakan apa yang kusuruh."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh pasukan setanku untuk membunuhmu, hyung?" sindir Kyuhyun. Dia memang sudah bernafsu sekali membunuh Hyukjae dari 3 hari yang lalu. Tepatnya di awal pemuda pecinta stroberi itu menyuruh-nyuruhnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ohahaha…. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada majikanmu, Kyu~"

"Majikan kepalamu!" desisnya sebal.

"Hyukjae sunbae!"

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh, menatap Taemin yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Taemin?" Tanya Hyukjae heran. Memperhatikan Taemin, hoobae di klub dancenya, yang sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Itu─" Taemin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Yesung sunbae─kekasihmu─dan Donghae hyung berkelahi!"

"APA?! Dimana?" pekik Hyukjae khawatir.

"Depan ruang klub musik. Donghae hyung yang menghampirinya duluan."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Ruang klub musik tampak penuh dengan kumpulan orang-orang yang lebih berminat untuk menonton. Di dalam kerumunan itu tampak Donghae yang memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya, menatap Yesung yang sudah terduduk di atas lantai dengan sudut bibir yang terlihat berdarah.

Rupanya Donghae sudah berhasil melayangkan beberapa hantaman keras pada pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Apa maksud hubunganmu dengan Hyukjae, hyung!" geram Donghae emosi. Ditatapnya Yesung yang masih setia duduk di atas lantai, menyentuh lukanya yang ada disudut bibir.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa," desis Yesung tenang, tidak berusaha untuk membalas pukulan Donghae. Ditumpukannnya tangannya pada lantai, berusaha berdiri dan menatap ke arah Donghae yang terlihat emosi.

Donghae berdecak pelan. "Lalu apa berita yang ku dengar? Kalian berpacaran, huh?"

"Apa pedulinya kau dengan berita itu, huh?" tantang Yesung. "Kau berpacaran dengan Spencer! Bukan Hyukjae!"

Wajah Donghae memerah, menahan emosi. Ditariknya kerah kemeja milik Yesung, kembali melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada wajah tampan pemuda itu, yang membuat beberapa pekikan ngeri keluar dari arah kerumunan.

"Kau masih belum mengerti perasaanku, hyung? AKU MENCINTAINYA!" Teriak Donghae kalap.

Yesung mendecih, meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya lalu menatap Donghae tajam. "Kau masih berani bilang bahwa kau mencintainya, eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae? Kau bilang kau akan segera memutuskan pacarmu itu. Kapan? Ini sudah 3 hari berlalu, jadi jangan salahkan aku mengambil Hyukjae lebih dulu!"

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Ryeowook!"

"Lalu? Apa aku tidak boleh menganti perasaanku kepada Hyukjae, begitu?"

"Kau tahu apa, brengsek?!"

#buggh

Donghae menghantam perut Yesung.

"Jelas tahu lebih banyak dari kau, Donghae!"

#buggh

Yesung membalas dengan pukulan telak di pipi pemuda oktober itu.

"Kalau kau serius mencintai Hyukjae, sekarang kau cari dia! Katakan perasaanmu dan putusi Spencer secepatnya!"

Donghae meringis, tangannya mengepal ke atas dan siap melayangkan pukulan detik itu juga saat suara Hyukjae lebih dulu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya.

"Lee Donghae! Berhenti!"

Baik Donghae dan Yesung sama-sama menoleh, kaget melihat Hyukjae yang sudah ada di dekat mereka dengan Spencer yang juga menyusul dari arah yang berlawanan. Kedua kembar itu saling bertatapan, lalu mengambil alih pasangan masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara.

Donghae sendiri hanya bisa mendesis saat Spencer menariknya menjauh, sedangkan Hyukjae langsung mengambil alih Yesung, mengkhawatirkan pemuda emo itu.

"Yesung hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukjae cemas. Disentuhnya pelan memar pada pipi Yesung, membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Benarkah?"

"Antar aku ke ruang kesehatan saja, Hyuk." Pinta pemuda itu pelan, membuat Hyukjae menurut, memampah Yesung keluar dari kerumunan yang langsung memberikan jalan buat kedua pemuda yang mereka anggap pasangan itu.

Donghae yang masih ada di dalam kerumunan hanya bisa menatap penuh emosi punggung kedua orang itu yang bergerak menjauh. Tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Spencer, sedangkan pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun tentang ini. Dia hanya diam, seolah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tanpa perlu bertanya dengan Donghae.

"Kita pergi, Hae~" Bisik Spencer, setelah dirasanya Donghae cukup tenang. Menarik keluar pemuda bermata teduh itu dari kerumunan yang masih setia memperhatikan mereka.

"Spencer, aku─"

"Kita bahas di tempat lain, Donghae ssi." Potong Spencer tegas, melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Donghae dan meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih terpaku dengan ucapannya.

_'__Donghae ssi? Apalagi sekarang?' _batin pemuda itu kalap.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Ugh, sakit. Pelan-pelan, Hyuk." Ringis Yesung. Hyukjae sendiri ikut meringis, semakin memelankan pergerakan tangannya saat mengobati luka-luka milik pemuda itu.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan. Dia sudah selesai mengobati semua luka milik Yesung, tinggal menunggu obat itu bereaksi saja. Walaupun jujur, dia agak ngeri melihat luka-luka lebam itu menghiasi wajah stoic _namja _emo itu.

Yesung tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Dibenarkan letak duduknya diranjang, sedikit meringis saat merasakan perutnya terasa nyeri. Hantaman Donghae boleh juga, sepertinya akan hilang dalam hitungan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, tampaknya dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung saat ini. Lagipula ini semua kan memang gara-gara dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yesung menenangkan. "Lagipula ini tidak terlalu sakit, kok."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hyung." Sesal Hyukjae. "Kalau saja aku tidak memintamu menjadi pacar bohonganku selama seminggu, Donghae pasti tidak akan memukulmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan, Hyuk?" Yesung mengacak rambut blonde Hyukjae. "Aku juga yang sebenarnya membuatnya terlalu emosi. Aku sengaja membuatnya marah agar dia sadar. Dia mengantungkanmu terlalu lama, kau tahu? 4 hari sejak kita pulang dari Jinan."

"Aku─tidak apa-apa untuk itu, hyung." Sangkalnya miris. "Seharusnya hyung biarkan saja Donghae sadar dengan sendirinya. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan dia akan berpaling padaku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, blonde?" sergah Yesung. "Semua orang pasti tidak suka digantung. Orang sesabar apapun juga pasti akan menyerah untuk itu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi tidak dengan membuatmu terluka seperti ini, hyung!" ketus Hyukjae. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, membuat Yesung sedikit panik untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

Bahaya jika ada yang tahu dia menangiskan anak orang. Apalagi kalau orang-orang disini tahunya anak itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Aish baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, jangan menangis, oke? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Sungguh!" rayu Yesung memelas.

"Emm, baiklah, hyung." Hyukjae mengangguk, membuahkan tatapan lega dari Yesung.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita keluar. Bagaimana?"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan disini, Hae? Katakan semuanya, aku akan mendengarkan." Spencer menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ikut berhenti.

"Spencer aku─"

"Minta putus?"

"Eh?" Donghae terperangah, menatap Spencer tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya?" Spencer tersenyum tipis. "Aku dengar semua yang dikatakan Yesung hyung, kok. Dan aku juga sudah tahu tentang itu dari awal. Sejak matamu tidak bisa berpaling dari Hyukjae hyung."

"Kau─"

"Kalau kau meminta, aku akan menjawab, oke."

"Spencer aku─"

"Ayo katakan 'kita putus', Hae~"

"Dengarkan a─"

"Oke, baiklah. Kita putus. Fine. Bubar." Spencer tersenyum miris, menahan air matanya yang nyaris jatuh keluar. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Hae. Aku mencintaimu." Dia membungkukan badannya, segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa membeku ditempat.

_'__Karena aku mencintaimu, Hae. Aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu. Bukankah cinta itu bukan untuk sebuah keegoisan?' _

**TBC**

Oke, Chapter 8 update ^^

Dan Mungkin chapter besok adalah END dari FF ini :)

Thanks to :

Hein-Zhouhee1015 / Lee Haerieun / rizka0419 / Reezu608 / .1 / HAEHYUK IS REAL

MOHON REVIEWNYA!

Ayeye, Sider Get Out :D

Happy EunHae Day! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Twins"**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, HaeSpen!Crack, Friendship!KyuHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Spencer Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Other member SJ & DBSK**

**Summary : Lee Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Spencer, tapi juga mencintai kembaran kekasihnya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Donghae? Tetap dengan kekasihnya atau berpaling dan memilih Hyukjae yang juga diam-diam mencintainya?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali KiHyun, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Ide pasaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 9**

**Start!**

**.**

"Jadi… kau putus?"

Donghae diam.

"Dia yang berinisitif untuk memutuskanmu?"

Donghae tetap diam.

"Dan sekarang kau malah terlihat seperti orang tolol?"

Donghae masih setia menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, Lee Donghae! Ucapkan satu kata saja! Kau membuatku gila, bodoh!" pekik Kangin frustasi.

Donghae mendongak, menatap Kangin malas. "Ya, ya, dan mungkin." Sahutnya sekenanya.

"Bukannya harusnya kau senang?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Seharusnya," Donghae menjawab singkat.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" selidik pemuda kekar itu penasaran.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Rasa bersalah. Dia mendengar semuanya dari Yesung. Bahkan aku belum menjelaskan apapun padanya, hyung."

"Oh ya, tadi kau berkelahi dengan Yesung hyung ya?"

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Alasannya?"

"Dia memacari Hyukjae," dengus Donghae, dan tentu saja membuat mata Kangin membulat. Yang dia tahu Yesung menyukai Ryeowook, bukan Hyukjae atau siapapun itu.

"Dia hanya memancing emosimu." Komentar Kangin santai.

"Yeah, aku baru sadar itu tadi."

"Lalu kau marah? Memukul Yesung hyung dan membuat Spencer mendengar ucapan Yesung hyung padamu? _Well_, drama sekali." Ujar Kangin, setengah menyindir. "Dan sekarang kau merasa bersalah? Lalu apa rencanamu? Mencari Spencer dan mengatakan semua itu fitnah─ah, aku tidak yakin dia akan percaya, karena dia sendiri yang sadar tentang tingkahmu, atau mencari Hyukjae dan menyelesaikan semuanya?" komentarnya ingin tahu. "Atau yang paling gila, memacari kedua-duanya, hmm?"

"Untung saja aku tidak gila," cibir Donghae, membuat Kangin tergelak.

"_Well_, jadi rencana mana yang menurutmu '_tidak gila'_, Hae?" celetuk Kangin sok polos.

"Mencari Hyukjae dan memaksanya menjadi milikku? Itu keinginanku sejak awal, hyung." Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Baru aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Spencer."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hyukjae hyung!" Spencer melongok ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana membuatnya menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya hyung-nya itu sudah pergi dari sini.

Lalu untuk apa kalau begitu dia disini? Seharusnya dia bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu menangisnya di pojok perpustakan tadi! Tsk!

Baru saja pemuda berambut coklat keemasan itu hendak melangkah pergi, sepasang tangan langsung membekapnya dari belakang. Menariknya ke dalam ruang kosong di samping ruang kesehatan.

"Hmmmphh!" Spencer meronta, berusaha melepaskan bekapan itu kalau saja si 'stranger' tidak buru-buru membuka identitasnya.

"Ssst, diamlah, Spencer!" bisiknya, melepaskan bekapannya pada Spencer yang mendengus sebal.

"Yesung hyung, Hyukjae hyung?"

"Haha, maaf mengagetkanmu, Spencer~ah." Cengir Yesung tanpa dosa. Tampangnya tampak jelek sekali hari ini dengan luka lebam yang menghiasi beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Tadi kau berbicara apa saja dengan Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae langsung. Ditatapnya adiknya itu dengan sarat khawatir, membuat Spencer langsung memberikan sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

"Aku putus dengannya." Jawabnya ringan, seolah tanpa beban.

"Apa?" Hyukjae membeo, kaget.

"Dia memutuskanmu?" tanya Yesung, menimpali.

"Aku yang memutuskannya, hyung jelek!" gerutu Spencer sebal. "Memangnya hanya dia yang boleh memutuskanku? Aku malas mendengarnya tidak berbicara terus menerus. Jadi aku saja yang putuskan dia. Gampang, kan?"

"Lalu menangis hebat setelahnya?" sindir Yesung, merujuk pada mata sembab Spencer yang tidak berhasil dia hilangkan.

"Bodoh!" maki Spencer, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Yesung sendiri terkekeh, sedangkan Hyukjae masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda blonde itu. "Mianhae," lanjutnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung!" ujar Spencer riang. "Aku kan menarik, pasti banyak yang akan menjadi pacarku mengantikan ikan cucut itu!"

"Kau serius? A-aku bisa menyuruh Donghae balik denganmu lagi dan menghapus semua perasaannya padaku."

"Dan membuat hyung yang sakit lagi disini?" sentak Spencer. "Berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan begitu, hyung. Aku tidak mau terlihat menjadi orang egois disini. Aku muak! Kau dan dia sama-sama saling mencintai, dan aku hanya akan menjadi tembok pemisah di antara kalian berdua!"

"Tapi kau juga mencintainya," cicit Hyukjae.

"Kalau aku juga mencintainya, memang kenapa?" tukas Spencer tajam. "Hati itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mau berapa kali pun kau mengelak, berusaha memaksakan kehendak, itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhasil membuat Donghae mencintaiku sebaik dia mencintaimu. Kecuali,"

"Kecuali?"

"Kau menghilang dari kehidupannya. Selama-lamanya. Kau mau melakukan itu, _hyung_?"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae menghela nafas berkali-kali. Pemudaberambut _brunette _itu terlihat cukup frustasi hari ini. Bahkan matanya tidak tampak serius fokus terhadap pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kim _seosaengnim_.

_'__Ck, aku bisa gila!' _batin Donghae miris. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit ikal, cukup membuat Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Donghae?" tegur Siwon pelan. Dia jelas tidak mau Kim _seosaengnim _menyuruhnya keluar kelas karena mengobrol di dalam kelas, kan?

"Aku benar-benar akan gila!" sahut Donghae malas. Dan Siwon lagi-lagi hanya bisa menambah kerutan perempatan jalan di keningnya.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, eh? Soal Spencer?"

Donghae mengangguk lesu. "Aku masih belum meminta maaf dengan Spencer. Dia sepertinya menghindariku habis-habisan. Dan entah kenapa, Hyukjae juga ikut-ikutan menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua temannya bahkan lebih memilih tutup mulut saat aku bertanya."

"Ini sudah 4 hari. Sepertinya dua kembar itu berniat memberi balas dendam padamu." Ujar Siwon polos.

"APA?!" Donghae terperanjat syok. Suaranya yang terlampau keras membuat seluruh atensi di dalam ruangan itu terfokus padanya. Siwon bahkan lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Donghae dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Lee Donghae _ssi_, kalau anda tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran saya, lebih baik anda keluar!"

"Ta-tapi, _saem_─"

"Kubilang, KELUAR!" bentak itu terdengar sangat multak, membuat Donghae hanya bisa menunduk lesu, mengambil tasnya lalu melirik Siwon yang memberikan senyuman minta maaf.

"Lebih baik kau cari Spencer, cepat minta maaf padanya." Bisik Siwon, memberi saran sebelum Donghae benar-benar melangkah pergi dari ruang kelas. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan gamang dari pemuda _brunette _itu.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Spencer_~ah_?" Donghae melongokan kepalanya ke dalam ruang dance, tersenyum lega saat melihat _pemuda _berambut coklat keemasan itu sedang berada di dalam sana sambil meliukan tubuhnya, berlatih tari sepertinya.

"Donghae?" Pemuda itu sontak menghentikan tariannya. Dengan wajah kaku, ia bergegas mengambil tas dan mematikan tape, berniat melangkah pergi saat tangan Donghae dengan sigap menangkap lengannya.

"Berhenti menghindariku, Spencer_~ah_!" Bentak Donghae pelan. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh Spencer yang ikut-ikutan menegang akibat bentakan yang dilontarkan Donghae padanya.

"Apa maumu, Donghae _ssi_?" Spencer tersenyum sinis. Dihentakannya tangannya yang masih dicengkram oleh Donghae, tapi tidak berhasil saat pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara beberapa hal denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan permainan kucing-tikus ini sehari saja?" tanya Donghae, terdengar sangat memohon.

"Kalau ini tentang Hyukjae _hyung_, lebih baik kau jangan tanya aku."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya tentangnya," ucap Donghae, kali ini dengan tampang serius. "Ini tentang kita. Aku dan kau."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Jadi," Spencer meletakan tangannya di atas meja kantin. Memainkan sedotan jus strawberinya sambil menatap Donghae yang masih tetap diam tak bersuara. "Kau mau membicarakan apa?"

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum memulai, "Maafkan aku," ujarnya mantap. "Selama ini aku mempermainkanmu. Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, padahal hatiku sama sekali bukan milikmu."

Spencer hanya tersenyum, memberi gesture agar Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu, aku telah menjadi pria brengsek selama ini. Menjalin hubungan denganmu, tapi hati dan pikiranku hanya tertuju pada kakak kembarmu. Tetap mencintainya, tanpa menyadari kau akan sakit setelahnya." Donghae tersenyum miris. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku mencintai kakakmu bahkan sebelum kau muncul di kehidupanku. Memperhatikannya diam-diam, bukan sebagai sahabat, melainkan seorang pria yang telah jatuh cinta."

Spencer memilih tetap diam, berusaha mendengarkan segala hal yang diucapkan Donghae, walaupun hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Lalu, aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tepat saat aku melihatnya bersama Kyuhyun, terlihat sangat mesra. Dan aku dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu adalah kekasih Hyukjae. Tanpa berniat bertanya pada Hyukjae tentang kebenarannya."

"Aku sangat terpukul saat itu. Ada niatan untuk menjauh dari Hyukjae, tapi aku yakin itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil. Aku terlalu mencintainya, dan tidak melihatnya sama sekali jelas membuatku akan semakin terpuruk. Jadi, aku memilih untuk tetap berada disampingnya. Memberikan senyum palsu, dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya kau muncul dan memberi sedikit harapan untuku."

Spencer yakin, hatinya sudah berdarah mendengar ini semua. Tapi dia memilih tetap bertahan, mencoba tetap bersikap bermental baja. Walaupun api itu tetap berusaha melelehkannya dengan brutal.

"Aku berbalik mendekatimu setelah itu. Berpikir mungkin aku bisa melepaskan perasaanku terhadap Hyukjae dengan cara mencintaimu. Karena itu aku menyatakan perasaanku, dan entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, kau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan tepat saat itu juga, aku telah berubah menjadi pria brengsek. Menjadi kekasihmu sedangkan hatiku masih tetap tertambat pada Hyukjae." Donghae menghela nafas lagi, "Karena itu, aku secara langsung akan mengatakannya padamu. Kau masih mau memaafkanku?"

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Spencer tetap terdiam, dan beberapa menit juga untuk Donghae menahan nafas. Berpikir apa Spencer akan menerima permintaan maafnya, atau memusuhinya habis-habisan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, sampai akhirnya suara lembut Spencer mengambil alih seluruh fokusnya.

"Hyukjae _hyung _dan aku akan pindah ke Amerika hari ini." Ujar Spencer pelan. "Dia ingin menghilang dari kehidupanmu, entah selamanya atau mungkin hanya untuk sementara."

"Apa?" desis Donghae tak percaya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Spencer, seolah mencari kebohongan pada pemuda manis itu. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali.

"Hyukjae _hyung _sebenarnya tidak memperbolehkanku memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Tapi, aku rasa aku perlu memberitahumu semuanya, kan?" Pemuda manis itu mengulaskan senyum manis dan pahit disaat yang bersamaan, membuat hati Donghae lagi-lagi bergetar karena merasa bersalah. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Berusaha untuk memaafkanmu, walaupun hatiku menjerit tidak mau."

"Spencer_~ah_,"

"Kejar Hyukjae _hyung_ sekarang, Hae!" cetus Spencer. "Cepat atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya!"

Donghae tersentak, matanya menatap Spencer yang dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan dari pemuda manis itu.

"Kejar Hyukjae _hyung _atau kau tidak akan kumaafkan, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tersenyum tipis, mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Diacaknya rambut Spencer , membungkuk untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku menyayangimu, _dongsaeng_." Bisiknya, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Spencer yang hanya bisa menatapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae. Selamat tinggal,"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

_"__Kau ada dimana sekarang, hyung?!"_

Hyukjae merapatkan jaket varsity miliknya, lalu mengelus-elus telinganya yang terancam terkena tuli gara-gara teriakan milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada di bandara. Kenapa?" balas Hyukjae enteng.

_"__Mau apa kau disana, eh? Pergi keluar negeri? Lucu sekali,"_ dengus Kyuhyun di seberang line.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Kyu. Memang itu yang akan kulakukan sekarang."

_"__APA?! KAU GILA, HYUNG?!" _

"Aku tidak gila, Kyu. Aku─"

_"__POKOKNYA KAU GILA! KAU MASIH PUNYA HUTANG DENGANKU DISINI!"_

"BISA TIDAK KAU BERHENTI BERTERIAK, CHO KYUHYUN?!" Hyukjae mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ikut berteriak, membuatnya harus menunduk malu karena harus menjadi pusat perhatian gara-gara teriakannya barusan.

_"__Aish, kau itu menyebalkan! Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku disini, eh? Bolos selama 4 hari, dan sekarang kau mengatakan ingin pergi? Otakmu sudah rusak, hyung?!"_

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Kau masih bisa meneleponku, bodoh! Tapi yah, kau benar juga. Otakku sudah rusak setelah beberapa hari ini." Sahut Hyukjae enteng.

_"__Biaya telepon antar Negara itu mahal, hyung. Aku tidak mau! Dan yeah, semakin rusak sejak kau mengakuinya."_ Sindir Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mau apa meneleponku, setan bodoh? Kalau mau mengejekku lebih baik kututup teleponnya. Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan _landing_." Gertak Hyukjae tak sabar. Berbicara dengan Kyuhyun memang membuatnya harus ekstra menahan sabar.

Kyuhyun berdecih. _"Cih, dasar monyet menyebalkan! Aku hanya ingin mengecek kabarmu. Masih hidup atau tidak?"_

"Kau pikir aku sudah ma─"

"Hyukjae!"

Tubuh Hyukjae seketika langsung menegang. Suara itu, suara yang dirindukannya selama 4 hari ini. Sedikit ragu, pemuda blonde itu membalikan badannya. Matanya sukses membulat saat melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut _brunette _yang saat ini juga menoleh ke arahnya.

Lee Donghae.

"_Halo? Halo hyung? Kau masih hidup?" _Suara Kyuhyun seakan menyadarkan Hyukjae dari keterpanaannya. Dengan langkah cepat, pemuda itu berjalan menjauh. Mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi lain yang juga ikut mengejarnya.

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku harus segera masuk kedalam pesawat sekarang. Nanti kita lanjut lagi," ucap Hyukjae, lalu terburu-buru mematikan sambungan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak sebal membalas ucapannya.

Fokusnya sekarang hanya satu. Yaitu berusaha mungkin menjauh dari─

Grep!

"Hyukjae, berhenti!"

Seketika itu juga Hyukjae berhenti. Badannya semakin menegang kala jemari yang mencengkram lengannya itu memaksanya untuk berbalik arah.

"Donghae," Bisikan itu terdengar begitu gamang. Ragu dengan pemuda yang saat ini sedang berada dihadapannya. Benarkah ini Donghae? Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Bukannya yang tahu tentang kepergiannya hanya Spencer?

"Ya, ini aku, Hyukjae." Donghae tersenyum, disela-sela nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Spencer yang memberitahuku,"

"Ah," Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. Kali ini mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya dengan pasti. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Mencegahmu pergi, tentu saja." Jelas Donghae, masih dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Seberapa percaya kau, aku akan memutuskan untuk membatalkan kepergianku dengan kedatanganmu kesini?" tanya Hyukjae sarkatis. Matanya menatap tajam pada Donghae, yang masih tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengubah ekspresinya.

"Karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Hyuk." Sahut Donghae pelan. "Karena itu, kumohon jangan pergi. Kita mulai lagi dari awal, dan aku tidak akan mencoba menyakiti hati siapapun lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Hyukjae, kumohon. Aku mencintaimu." Ekspresi itu berubah sudah. Kali ini hanya ada wajah memohon yang menyedihkan, membuat Hyukjae ingin mengatakan 'iya' pada pemuda itu. Tapi─

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Hae." Hyukjae melepaskan cekalan tangan Donghae pada lengannya. "Aku menyayangi Spencer, dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Jadi, maafkan aku." Bisiknya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa terpaku ditempat.

"_Sayonara_, Lee Donghae. _Saranghae_."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

**5 years later…**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya, melangkah menuju pintu keluar bandara. Dengan balutan jas santai berwarna senada, kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya, dan celana skiny jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna, pemuda itu melangkah dengan santai. Sesekali ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk, yang lebih sering datang dari kedua orang tuanya, dan temannya yang lain.

Begitu pemuda itu berniat menyetop taksi, ponsel di saku jasnya berbunyi nyaring, membuatnya dengan enggan mengambil ponselnya dan menunda waktunya mencari taksi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeoboseyo, Hyukjae_ _ssi? Kau sudah sampai di Korea?" _Suara itu terdengar begitu berwibawa, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah _CEO _agensinya.

"Sudah, Kim _sajangnim_. Aku baru saja berniat mencari taksi untuk pulang ke rumah." Sahut pemuda itu malas. Satu tangannya melambai, memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu langsung masuk kedalamnya sambil memberitahu alamat yang dituju.

_"__Rumah? Ah, aku melupakan fakta kalau kau merantau ke negeri paman Sam dengan kembaranmu saja. Aku baru saja berniat untuk menyewakan sebuah apartemen yang strategis untuk model kelas dunia sepertimu."_

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kim _sajangnim_." Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukjae itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Malas juga meladeni ucapan CEO penjilatnya satu itu. "Aku cukup tinggal dirumah orang tuaku,"

_"__Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat datang di Korea. Semoga kau betah dengan pekerjaanmu di Negara ini, mulai sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok, Hyukjae ssi." _

"Ya, _sajangnim_."

Hyukjae mematikan sambungan teleponnya, sebelum akhirnya menumpukan punggungnya di sandaran kursi mobil sambil memperhatikan jalanan di Seoul. Perlahan namun pasti, senyuman kecil terkembang di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

Matanya terus memandangi jalanan yang setidaknya sedikit berubah setelah lima tahun terakhir ini. Merindukan masa-masa saat ia masih berkuliah dan berada di Negara ini, tanpa adanya pemuda itu. Pemuda yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Negara ini, bersama kembarannya yang memaksa untuk ikut. Pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih akan selalu menghadirkan getar cinta dihatinya.

"Yeah, selamat datang di Seoul untukku, Hyukjae_~ah_." Bisiknya miris.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae asyik memainkan ponselnya di ruang pemotretan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan beberapa orang kru. Menunggu model yang akan dipasangkan dengan Donghae dalam CF-nya kali ini.

Pemuda yang kini sudah bergelar menjadi aktor muda berbakat itu tampak begitu tampan, dengan balutan kemeja putih musim panasnya dan celana jeans bewarna abu-abu bercampur putih. Bahkan rambutnya dicat dengan warna hitam, meninggalkan kesan kekanakan di wajah tampan milik Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi model pasanganmu akan datang, Hae~" Leeteuk─manajer pribadi Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman ala malaikat miliknya. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar, seolah yang akan datang itu adalah Presiden Korea, bukan model pada umumnya.

"Kau itu kenapa, _hyung_? Jangan membuatku merinding!" celetuk Donghae tanpa dosa.

"Yah! Setidaknya kau bersyukur sedikit! Model yang akan dipasangkan denganmu ini adalah salah satu model kelas dunia. Jadi jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh di depan model itu, ingat?" ujar Leeteuk memperingatkan.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Memangnya siapa nama model itu?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

"APA?!" Donghae yakin telinganya sedang tidak bermasalah saat ini. Dan dia jelas-jelas menangkap bahwa nama itulah yang disebut oleh manajernya. Tapi, yang benar saja?

Lee Hyukjae. Nama yang jelas dirindukan oleh Donghae selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Nama yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya, seseorang yang akan terus menduduki posisi pertama dalam hatinya, selain keluarganya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari perasaan Donghae selama lima tahun ini. Tidak ada, kecuali perasaan rindu yang semakin lama semakin membuat pemuda itu tersiksa.

Pernah serbesit terpikir oleh Donghae untuk menyusul Hyukjae ke Amerika. Tapi semua batal saat ia sadar kalau Hyukjae juga membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Menata kembali hatinya yang telah Donghae hancurkan dengan santainya. Walaupun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

"Ck, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mempunyai penyakit tuli, Hae." Cibir Leeteuk, membuat Donghae langsung mendelik ke arah manajernya itu.

"Kapan model itu akan datang, _hyung_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Leeteuk menoleh. "Eh? Tumben kau menanyakan sesuatu tentang model pasanganmu. Biasanya kau tidak ambil pusing," seloroh pemuda itu heran.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, _hyung_!"

"Ck, oke-oke. Dia akan datang─ah itu dia!" Leeteuk menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang pemotretan. Terlihat si fotografrer sendiri yang langsung menyambut pemuda itu, berikut dengan beberapa kru yang ikut mengerubungi si 'model kelas dunia' ini.

Donghae mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah─"

Protesan itu terhenti, tepat saat sang model menoleh ke arahnya. Baik mata Donghae dan mata model itu sama-sama membulat, kaget dengan apa yang mereka dapati saat ini.

Dengan senyum merekah, Donghae melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu, yang secara teratur langsung memberikannya jalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang masih tetap terpaku ditempat. Belum berhasil mengatasi ilusi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Masih dengan senyum _charming _yang terkembang di wajah pemuda itu, diulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda itu manis itu tersentak, buru-buru membalas uluran tangan Donghae dengan sikap yang kelewat canggung.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_. Seseorang dari masa lalumu dan akan segera menjadi seseorang dimasa depanmu. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Hyukjae_~ah_."

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Seseorang yang juga dari masa lalumu dan akan menjadi seseorang dimasa depanmu. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Donghae~ah."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

**5 years ago…**

_To : Lee Donghae-Fishy-brengsek_

_Kalau kau masih berharap untuk bersamaku, tunggu aku, Hae. Aku mungkin akan kembali, jika hatiku memang ingin kembali. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba, aku harap kau masih mau menungguku. Aku mencintaimu._

Dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang di wajahnya, Hyukjae menekan tombol 'send' pada layar ponselnya. Menunggu hingga beberapa detik, saat ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan menunjukan sebuah balasan dari Donghae.

_From : Lee Donghae-Fishy-brengsek_

_Aku akan menunggumu. Selama apapun itu. Nado saranghae, My Myeolchi._

Dan senyumannya langsung terlihat semakin lebar saat membaca isi pesan itu.

**END**

End, end, huray! *peluk Kyuhyun* *ditendang Ming*

Akhirnya FFnya End juga, syalalala~

Ini End versi B ._. Karena katanya End yang kemarin itu kurang ngena/? Soalnya Donghae gak tersakiti._. Ya disini malah ketiga-tiganya lagi yang tersakiti -_- Ada yang tanya Spencer gimana? Dia tenang-tenang aja di Amerika. Mungkin udah nemu Aiden Lee *digampar*

Maaf gak ngeliatin Spencer lagi di ending. Soalnya Ta bingung, munculin Spencer kayak gimana. Masa ikut-ikutan Hyukjae ke Korea? Dia kan bukan anak bawang *plak*

Ini juga udah panjang kan? Ta udah berusaha Menuhin semua permintaan reader, tapi maaf kalau masih belum ngena *bow*

DAN TERAKHIR, MINTA REVIEW PLEASE! KRITIK+SARAN+KESANNYA! SIDER GET OUT! *teriak pake toak*


End file.
